Old Flame
by quasi9
Summary: Someone from Frank's past returns
1. Default Chapter

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris thanked the doctor for the information and hung up the phone. Her uncle saw the shock on Chris' face, but something told him not to push her. When she was ready she would talk to him until then there was not anything he could do for her.  
  
"I have to go up and pack, my flight leaves at 7 am." She said in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. When she got back to Miami she wouldn't have to see her doctor to find out if she was pregnant, she would have to see an obn/gyn for prenatal care. Besides that she would not be able to retire as planned, since she would need her insurance to cover the medical expenses. Her life had never been easy, but this had to be the final test.  
  
Frank stared out the window long after Chris had pulled out of the parking lot. He just let another chance at happiness slip away. In the end he knew it would work out, for he wasn't going to chase someone who did want him. Unfortunately, she would not be easy to forget and move on either.  
  
Chris said her goodbyes to her aunt and uncle and left without any explanations. As she drove to O'Hare Airport she thought about her new challenge, being a single parent. She dropped off the rental car and then boarded the plane. She was leaving Chicago and Frank far behind.  
  
Frank looked at the clock as he entered the penthouse from his morning run. It was 7:15am; Chris' flight should be airborne by now. He would call later to make sure the plane had landed safe in Miami. He went to take a shower and get ready for work.  
  
Cody had arrived at the nest early as usual and turned on his computers, suddenly the computer screen lit up like the 4th of July. Someone had used his computer after he shut it down last night. He pushed a few buttons and got his answer, Frank had used his computer.  
  
He was in the middle of finding out what Frank had access last night when the team arrived.  
  
"Good Morning, Cody." Everyone said.  
  
Cody waived his hand and then let out a low whistle. "Good Morning. You are not going to believe this."  
  
"What did you find now?" Monica asked.  
  
Cody had a grin from ear to ear, turning around said, "It seems our boss was in my computer last night. He accessed flight information on one Chris Harper."  
  
"Sooo what's so important about that?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, they didn't seem to get along great before he made her go undercover, much less after. Why would he want to know what flight she was leaving on?"  
  
"Because knowing that she has arrived safely in Miami will close the case completely." Frank answered.  
  
The team turned around to see Frank standing there; he had a way of sneaking up on them. They were very uncomfortable with that.  
  
"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. All of you need to work on sensing when someone is in your space. In undercover work that will get you killed." Frank said as he walked up the stairs to his office.  
  
"Anybody want any coffee?" Alex asked to lighten up the mood that Frank had created. He could make them feel inadequate with one look, let alone a sentence.  
  
"Yeah, let's go make some." Jake said to Alex.  
  
"He's in rare form today." Jake said as they walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Makes you wonder if there was more than meets the eye with him and Chris."  
  
"Back to that subject again? What makes you so confident there was anything between them?"  
  
"His demur became different when Chris first showed up, it changed again when she was abducted, again when they left Washington and yesterday it was totally mind boggling." Alex said.  
  
"That's that aura shit you believe in."  
  
"Yes, along with women's intuition and that fact that she didn't let Frank intimidate her and he was fine with that."  
  
"Well, she's gone and I hope she didn't leave him in a funk, he's enough to deal with when he's normal. If he is normal that is!"  
  
Alex smiled, as she knew there had to be something deeper going on between them. She had seen the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking. It was the same looks that her and Carlos had exchanged many times. 


	2. Chapter 2

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris got out of the taxi in her driveway and paid the fare. She could hardly believe she was actually home. She opened the front door and the musky smell of the house being closed up greeted her. She walked into the house and decided to start opening all the windows to let the fresh air in. Once she did that she looked at her mail that her boss collected and thought it was a good thing she signed up for automatic bill pay at the bank. As she was flipping though her mail, she saw the blinking light on the answering machine. She hit the button and the tape started to rewind. The first couple of messages were unimportant, the third was Julio, which turned out to be too late, and as the fourth one started Chris held her breath as she recognized the voice being Frank's. In the middle of the message she realized that it was from when she was in Washington, if she heard this before the Washington incident she would have actually believe Frank was sincere in his concern. The last message was from her boss, welcoming her home and reminding her that she was due back in the office on Monday.  
  
Frank walked downstairs and said, "The flight Agent Harper was on landed safely in Miami which means this case is officially closed."  
  
Cody said, "In other words, Agent Harper is not to be discussed from this point on."  
  
Frank smiled, "By George, I think there's hope for you Cody. You are finally reading between the lines."  
  
"Oh no, that means I'm actually thinking like you. That can be dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous for you, it might overload your brain."  
  
Everyone actually laughed at that, maybe there was hope for team that Frank was loosing up a little. That would sure easy the tension when they're in the same room.  
  
Frank went back to his office; he liked the joking back and forth. He needs to show his team he is more approachable. He thought that's one thing never even phased Chris, she didn't make any bones about how she felt. Chris was only gone a few hours and he still was thinking about her, she definitely made a lasting impression on him. Against his better judgment he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Taylor."  
  
"John its Frank Donovan."  
  
"Iceman, how the hell are you?"  
  
"Good, how's it go by you?"  
  
"Same shit, different day. What's up?"  
  
"Need a favor."  
  
"Sure anything, is it in Miami or different locale."  
  
"Miami, I need some surveillance run for about a week."  
  
"What's the scoop?"  
  
"I want you to follow a DEA agent that just got back in Miami. I'll send you a picture and the address. You got my cell number if anything comes up call me."  
  
"Are you looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"No just her movements for the next week. I'm playing on a hunch right now."  
  
"Ok, I'll get right on."  
  
"Thanks." Frank hung up the phone knowing that if Chris ever found out she would go ballistic on him. Yet in order to move on he had to have answers to his questions whether she gave them to him or he found out on his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris called her boss to let him know she was in town and would see him on Monday. She beeped her doctor and punched in her code.  
  
Dr. Levy was in between appointments when his beeper went off. He recognized it as Chris. He went in his office and dialed her number.  
  
"Hey Doc how are you?"  
  
"Fine, what's up?"  
  
"Got any plans for lunch?" Chris asked.  
  
"If I don't I have the feeling I'm going to and if I do I need to cancel right?"  
  
"You know me so well, I'll bring the Lo Mien. What time is good?"  
  
"One o'clock and don't be late!!!"  
  
Chris had arrived right on time with lunch. She entered the office and set up the conference room for lunch while she waited for the doctor to finish his appointment.  
  
Chris was nervous and couldn't understand why. This was not only her doctor but also a good friend, but how is she going to explain her situation.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in, "Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hey Doc." Chris said as she hugged him.  
  
Dr. Levy sat down, started eating lunch and said, "What's the reason I 'm getting treated to lunch for?"  
  
Chris decided to not beat around the bush and come clean, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
At that announcement Dr. Levy spit out his food before he choked on it. When he regained his composure said, "You're what?"  
  
"Pregnant as in having a baby."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Chris shrugged her shoulders and said, "It just happened."  
  
"Getting pregnant just doesn't happen especially when you're on birth control. You are taking the pills?"  
  
"I am/was it's a long story, but I am pregnant and I need a obn/gyn doctor."  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight, you're pregnant and you know this how?"  
  
"I was on a case and got beat up pretty badly enough to go to the emergency room. So while I was there they ran a series of test one being pregnancy."  
  
"If you went in for an assault why did they decide to do the test? That 's not the norm."  
  
Chris started to pace the floor; she knew she owed it to him to tell him everything. After all he was the one responsible for her becoming a DEA agent. She took a deep breath, then said, "I was also raped."  
  
Dr. Levy got up, walked around the table to Chris and held her. She could not stop the tears running down her face. Dr. Levy just held her until she was ready to continue.  
  
Chris unfolded herself from him and looked up at him, "I didn't come here to cry on your shoulder, I just needed a recommendation for a baby doctor."  
  
"Is the pregency a result of the rape?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So are you saying you know who the father is?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"No. When the time is right he will."  
  
"Do you know anything about him in case we need medical history for the baby."  
  
"I know where he can be reach if that happens."  
  
"Ok, I see that I am going to get bits and pieces from you, so I am not going to press. Now you are not going to go undercover or anything that will put you and the baby at risk, are you?"  
  
"I was going to retire actually, but I am going to need to stay employed until the baby is born. I need to have my medical coverage."  
  
"No, you don't, we're practically family. I'll take care of you."  
  
"No, I am not going to let you do that, you have done enough for me. I just need a good baby doc."  
  
"I did not plan for you to go into the DEA when I introduced you to my brother. I was trying to set you guys up."  
  
"I was a married woman at that time."  
  
"No, you were a battered woman." 


	4. Chapter 4

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
"Yeah, yeah but your brother wasn't looking at me for a romantic liaison, he was looking to recruit me."  
  
"Oh, and he did hook, line and sinker. But seriously you paid your dues and now with the baby on the way don't you think it's time to lead a normal life?"  
  
"Lead a normal life, I wouldn't know how and now I'm not starting out as a two parent household. I went straight to the single parent!!!!"  
  
"You'll do fine, you know Marcie and I will be there to help you. Boy wait until Marcie finds out!!!" he laughed.  
  
"You think this is funny, I see nothing funny about it. Just get me a good baby doctor."  
  
"Male or female?"  
  
"I don't have a preference, whoever it is better be the cream of the crop."  
  
"It'll cost you."  
  
"Cost me what?"  
  
"Bedtime at the Levys!"  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"The Mrs. and I have a babysitter so we can go out on the town more frequently now. For you it will be a learning experience on babies and kids."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She said trying to be intimidating.  
  
"Not only dare, watch me." He pushed the speaker button on the phone and dialed his wife. When she answered he told her the news. After the shock wore off, she talked to Chris and the plans were set in motion.  
  
Smiling Dr. Levy told her he would get in touch with Dr. Friedman and call her when he had set up the appointment. Now it was time to get back to his patients.  
  
John Taylor had received the picture and address that Frank had sent him. She looked vaguely familiar but her couldn't place her. It was like a light bulb went off in his head; this was Bruce's partner. He wondered what she did to hold Frank's interest; he hasn't had any real use for women since the incident with his wife. Frank dated but it was only to satisfy his lust, he never would allow himself to get involved in another relationship. Unfortunately it was both personally and professionally that he kept his distance from caring. If one didn't know Frank, he would be considered very arrogant. Thus how he got the nickname "Iceman."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Frank. "Donovan."  
  
"Frank, its John just confirming that I received the picture and address. However, don't mean to pry but isn't that Bruce's partner?"  
  
"Was."  
  
"Details or do I play twenty questions here?"  
  
"Bruce made some bad choices which in turn he could not avoid prison. He should be in Miami-Dade correction institute by now. He has to serve 9 months before his probation kicks in."  
  
"Holy shit, we've come along way since the gruesome threesome haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah, the investigator, negotiator, and profiler, we were one hell of a team. If you do get around to seeing Bruce, I prefer you don't mention this."  
  
"You should have never left Florida and breakup our little group. By the way how's it going up there?"  
  
"The team is young, gung ho, and intimidated by me. I would rather have their respect but apparently my predecessor was more approachable then me."  
  
"Frank I'm not preaching, but you have to let people in, it's that leap of faith we use to talk about."  
  
"Yeah, easier said than done." "Take care Frank, I'll give you an update in a couple of days." John hung up the phone wishing he could help him.  
  
In the short time Chris was around, she made him start caring for her against his better judgment. Then his past clouded his judgment and before he knew it, he had blown any chance with her. Looking back, he could have handled that whole situation differently, but that was water under the bridge. He needed to focus on the here and now. 


	5. Chapter 5

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
The guys at work had out done themselves or their better halves had helped them. When Chris walked into work, there were balloons and banners welcoming her home. It almost wanted to make her cry but not in front of that crew. Hugs and kisses seemed to go on forever before her boss moved her in his office.  
  
"It's good to have you back." Captain Castillo said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy to be home."  
  
"You know once you left here, we were completely shut out. Agent Donovan actually thought that one of us had something to do with it. Well, he wasn't totally wrong but it was a person that he personally knew for a long time."  
  
"I don't think Bruce intended any harm, he made a bad choice. By the way, I could not get any information while I was in Chicago about him. What's going on?"  
  
"He's here in Miami-Dade correctional institute doing 9 months before his probation."  
  
"I am going to go see him. I feel sorry for him."  
  
"Chris you're not suppose have any contact with him."  
  
"Seems I missed that little detail."  
  
"It was part of the deal that Donovan made."  
  
Chris saw red, "That man is so arrogant I don't care what deal he made, I am going to see Bruce even if it's once. What can they do to me?"  
  
"The more things change the more they remain the same. Let's talk about your request for retirement, I for one is going to miss you."  
  
"Well, you're in luck, I've reconsidered. I not retiring but I don't want to go undercover anymore."  
  
Captain Castillo looked at her skeptically, "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Nothing in particular, what would I do with my free time? Take up painting?"  
  
"Chris, I've been your boss too long to know you're flat out lying. Come clean with the real reason!"  
  
Chris thought for a minute and said, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Pregnant as in having a baby."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Chris shrugged her shoulders and said, "It just happened." She was having the same conversation that she had with Dr. Levy on Friday. She didn't understand why everyone was having a hard time with her being pregnant.  
  
"Chris, getting pregnant just doesn't happen. You don't wake up one day and you're pregnant out of the clear blue sky."  
  
"Ok, what I meant is that I didn't plan for this to happen. But since it did I have to redirect my plans, one being work because of the medical insurance."  
  
"That's understandable, do you know who the father is and does he know?"  
  
"Yes and no." Chris answered.  
  
"Yea and no what?" Captain Castillo looked more confused.  
  
"Yes I know who the father is and no he doesn't know I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my, one of my agents lands in jail and the other gets pregnant. Is this for public knowledge? You know you won't be able to hide it for too long?" he asked.  
  
"Not right now, I'm still coming to grips with this and the fact that I am going to be a single parent from the beginning."  
  
"I take it you're not telling the father." "Not right now, I will when the time is right. And the answer to your next question is the high and mighty Agent Donovan is the father."  
  
Captain Castillo just held his head in his hands and thought it's going to be a long nine months. He went though two pregnancies with his wife but he knew it still wasn't going to prepare him for his best female agent being pregnant. 


	6. Chapter 6

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
"So, how does Administrative Assistant to all the guys sound?" Captain Castillo asked.  
  
"What? No, No, No I'm not being a secretary to any of them!" Chris said.  
  
"Well, if you're requesting not to do any undercover work, what do you propose to do for the next nine months?"  
  
"Be pampered!" She smiled.  
  
Captain Castillo rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, it's going to be a long nine months for me. But seriously there's two things going on here, one is you're going to have to tell your little secret sooner than you think and second what are you going to do in your job duties that will not put you at risk."  
  
"I really don't have a problem telling the guys about the baby and I really don't mind being an Administrative Assistant to any of you. However, I'm not going to do all their paperwork."  
  
"Why not it will keep you busy with nine guys!! Have you seen the quality of their paperwork when they finally submitted it?"  
  
"That's because all field agents including myself hate paperwork, that's why we don't stay in the office much. But I have to start thinking for the baby instead of myself, so I guess that's my new title. Can you wait a few days before you tell the guys, I have an appointment with the obn/gyn tomorrow."  
  
"Sure anything the "Ice Princess" wants." He said.  
  
"Oh that's a low blow!! I guess you all will have to find a new nickname for me!" She got up and left his office.  
  
John Taylor started in the wee hours of the morning watching Chris' house. It had been a typical day, she went to work, stopped at the grocery store, and came home. At seven pm he called it a day because it appeared she had settled in for the night. He would call Frank tomorrow with an update.  
  
Although Chris was going into work after her doctor's appointment, she had gotten up early. Dr. Levy had assured her that she would be well taken care of because Dr. Friedman was the best and his best friend. Knowing this didn't ease her nervousness.  
  
John was there by eight this morning but Chris had not left for work this morning as she did yesterday. Maybe today he would have some information for Frank, so he sat back and waited. At nine o'clock the garage door opened and Chris backed out of her driveway to start her day.  
  
John followed behind her keeping a safe distance so she would not pick up on the tail. She arrived at the doctor's office early since she had to fill out paperwork, which she hated. John pulled in right after her to see her enter the doctor's office; he got out of his car and went into the office.  
  
Chris was sitting in the waiting room when he entered and sat down. Chris looked up momentarily at him and smiled. When she was finished, brought the paperwork to the receptionist and within minutes she was called. John took the liberty to make an exit right after Chris went into the back office.  
  
While Chris was having her first real baby exam, John called Frank to let him know, he figured this was the information he was looking for. Who would have ever thought Frank might be a father.  
  
"Donovan." Frank answered.  
  
"Taylor." John replied.  
  
"Got anything for me?" Frank asked.  
  
"Are you sitting down? John asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's not confirmed yet, but she just went to see a obn/gyn. She's probably pregnant." John said.  
  
He was at a loss for words, his hunch turned out to be true. 


	7. Chapter 7

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
"Frank are you still there?" John asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'm here. Please see if you can confirm her condition. Then if you can keep an eye on her from time to time if she is pregnant, I would appreciate it."  
  
"You got it, talk to you later." He hung up the phone and shook his head; this woman had gotten to Frank.  
  
By the time Chris arrived at work, Dr. Friedman had confirmed she was pregnant. She would break the news to the guys after she talked to her boss. She walked into the office preparing her for the onslaught of questions.  
  
She went into Captain Castillo's office and said, "It's confirmed, I'm definitely prego."  
  
"Do I say congrats or don't go down that road?"\  
  
"I have come to terms with being pregnant. If I can't have the man, I guess his child would be just as good. Less complications."  
  
"I'm glad you can look at it like that, are you happy?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said no. I'm content and looking forward to a new adventure. Let's go tell the boys!"  
  
Captain Castillo walked out of his office with Chris behind him and asked for everyone's attention. "Chris has an announcement to make." He said as he moved aside.  
  
Before Chris said anything, someone shouted "Retirement." Chris smiled she should have been announcing that but things changed.  
  
"You would miss me too much. I wanted to let you know that I am going to be doing most of your paperwork so you can spend more time in the field for the next nine months."  
  
They all looked puzzled until Manny said, "Oh no, nine months, you're pregnant!"  
  
"Bingo. Yes, it was confirmed just about an hour ago."  
  
Everyone was stunned; Chris could see the confused looks on their faces. "You know I think the world of you guys. I have nine big and little brothers, but I am choosing to do the office work so I don't have any stress in my life now. The father does not know and I will tell him when I feel the time is right. But for now I'm going at this alone, unless of course I have some support."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, took turns hugging her, and assured her she would not be alone.  
  
Frank just sat staring at space, wondering if she would tell him. She left without letting him explain and try to make things right between them. Now he hoped she would change her mind and give them a chance. Frank cursed himself because it was a "pipe dream" and he knew it. Knowing Chris she would file for a restraining order against him. 


	8. Chapter 8

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris had one more thing to settle before she would concentrate on her pregnancy. She asked Captain Castillo to set up a meeting with Bruce, after arguing his points he reluctantly did it for her.  
  
Driving to the correction institute she thought about what she was going to say to Bruce. One thing she knew she was not going to tell him about the baby. She didn't know why but she was nervous when she finally walked into the jail.  
  
She went through all the security procedures before she was sitting in a room waiting on Bruce to arrive. The door opened and he walked in saying, "What brings you here kiddo?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were doing." She answered.  
  
"How do you think I'm doing in here? I can't stand it." He spit out.  
  
"I am sorry for what has happen but you made the wrong choices. Anyway I didn't come here to argue or upset you, I just wanted to see you and say that I don't hold you responsible for what happened."  
  
"You don't, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know, but at least I wanted you to know that while you're in here, I forgave you."  
  
"What about Frank?" He asked.  
  
"What about him?" she asked.  
  
"Are you guys getting along?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, when I left Chicago last week, I don't have any intentions of ever making contact with the arrogant bastard."  
  
"Oh, guess Frank screwed up again. I thought maybe this time he would have been different."  
  
"It's time for me to go. You take care now." She got up and hugged him.  
  
Frank's phone rang, "Donovan."  
  
"Frank, it's John. The package went to see Bruce today."  
  
"She did, she's not suppose to have contact with him."  
  
"From what I got from the security guard, is that she basically came by to tell him she forgave him."  
  
"Ok just keep an eye on her once in a while and let me know."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Frank was pissed about Chris going to see Bruce and forgiving him when she would even give him a chance. All he could do now is wait and see if she would tell him about the baby. 


	9. Chapter 9

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Chris' pregnancy was right on schedule, she has gotten used to light desk duty and the guys loved every minute of it. The dry erase board in the office became "Chris' baby decision board". The board is labeled boy, girl, nursery color and the betting column for weight and date. Under the boy heading is the sole name: Franklin Salvatore. Girl has four names listed. Nursery color was changing weekly. Betting column would make a bookie proud. All the better halves of the guys were helping Chris through her pregnancy. Dr. Levy and his wife Marcie were keeping very good tabs on her. To look at her, she was happy and looking forward to the birth of her child. Yet those close to her knew she wanted the father to experience this time with her, but foolish pride is preventing this from happening.  
  
Frank has started to become more approachable to his team, but they sense something is not right with him. The undercover team is being recognized as one of the best under Frank's direction. As every day passes that Chris doesn't call him, what little hope he has is diminishing and he must fight the darkness that wants to engulf him. He cannot allow himself to succumb to this feeling as he did in the past.  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
Frank took his lunchtime to make a run to his bank; he wanted to buy savings bonds for his child. He figured if he started now to put money aside, he would be able to assist with his child's college education. While he was conducting his business, an attempted bank robbery went sour and he found himself a hostage.  
  
Chris got home from work and started to make dinner for herself. While she was cooking she turned on the television to CNN Headline News and went to get changed. As she walked out of her bedroom, she heard the news. They were live in Chicago at the scene of a bank robbery that had gone sour. They were reporting a five-hour standoff with the bank robbers who were holding hostages. Chris thought that was odd since that was Frank's former job and he was in Chicago. Remembering the stats when she read his file, he had a 95% success rate as a negotiator. The reporter answered her question as he reported that the FBI former number one negotiator was believed to be one of the hostages.  
  
Without giving up his identity, Frank slowly started to talk to the robbers but was not getting anywhere. The outside negotiator was not handling the situation well and agitating the robbers. Finally he convinced the robbers to let him be the spokesman for them. He assessed his options and started to formulate a plan.  
  
When the news finally registered with Chris, she started to weep for what she didn't say and didn't let Frank say. She cried so much she worked her in frenzy and started to cramp. The pain was so severe she that she finally called Dr. Levy.  
  
"Hello Chris." Dr. Levy answered.  
  
"I am cramping what do I do?" She cried.  
  
"First of all you need to calm down. Take deep breaths. What happened?"  
  
"If I knew that, I would not be calling you." She screamed  
  
"Chris listen to me, you need to relax get everything under control. If you keep cramping you can hurt the baby. I am going to put Marcie on the phone; you talk to her until I can get over there. If you don't calm down, she will call 911. Do you understand?"  
  
Chris didn't reply because the news just flash that gunfire was heard inside the bank.  
  
"Chris, answer me."  
  
She hurt so much and she was crying again, "It's all my fault, he will go to his grave without ever knowing."  
  
"Chris, this Marcie honey talks to me."  
  
"I hurt so much, I'm cramping and having a hard time taking a breath." She answered.  
  
:"Chris stay with me, you're going into shock. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't you have the television on?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well put it on CNN Headline News." She told her.  
  
Jake and the team were at the scene, trying to talk with the idiots running the show. They were not getting a response and Jake knew if they let this go on any longer, Frank might get killed. That's when they heard the gunfire inside of the bank, which took everyone outside by surprise. For the next few minutes, it seemed like everything came to a halt, then the bank door open with something white waving.  
  
Frank popped his head out the door slowly to make sure they knew he was the good guy. Jake immediately recognized Frank and let everyone know to hold his or her fire. He started to walk towards the bank, when Frank saw Jake walking towards him he stepped out in full view. It was over, he had defused the situation with minimal damage, and one robber was dead the other in cuffs.  
  
Dr. Levy arrived at Chris' house when she was uncontrollably sobbing; Marcie was on the still on the phone trying to calm Chris down.  
  
"Honey, I'm here, do you know why she went off?"  
  
"Something on the news. I still haven't found out what."  
  
"Ok, I need to see how she doing, I'll call in a little bit."  
  
"Chris look at me, you need to regain control."  
  
At that point, she grabbed her stomach and screamed. Dr. Levy decided to call 911 she needed to get to the hospital. While he was waiting for the EMTs to show, he called Dr. Friedman to let him know what was going on.  
  
The baby appeared to be okay from the sonogram that was taken when she arrived at the hospital. She ended up being in the hospital for two days.  
  
Frank decided to take a couple of days off after the ordeal. During that time, he decided that he would be in Miami when his child was born. 


	10. Chapter 10

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
9 MONTHS LATER  
  
When Chris woke up that morning, she felt the baby kick and took it as a sign that he was ready to make his appearance. Chris went to work and looked at the board, it had the final decisions on it:  
  
Name: Franklin Salvatore  
  
Nursery colors: Blue and Yellow  
  
Date: Nine different dates and weights with the guys' names next to it.  
  
She smiled to herself, padded her stomach and thought to herself that today was the day. By the time, the guys arrived Chris was on cloud nine and letting them know that her days as their "slave" was about to end.  
  
When Chris arrived home, she went into the bedroom to change. As she was changing, she felt a warm sensation running down her legs. Her water had broken and now it was a matter of time. Calmly she picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Levy.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"It's show time!!! My water just broke." She blurted out.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there, I'll have Marcie called Dr. Friedman."  
  
Although it was about fifteen minutes until Dr. Levy arrived, it seemed longer. He got her in the car and they were off to the hospital.  
  
Frank was still at work, when he his cell phone rang, "Donovan."  
  
"It's John, she just went into labor." He said.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"On her way to Jackson Memorial Hospital."  
  
"Thanks John I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight out. When I get there, I call you."  
  
He walked downstairs where the team was going over paperwork and cleared his throat. They still had not been able to detect when he was behind them.  
  
"Some business I have to take care of came up and I will be out of town until next week. You can get in touch with me by cell phone."  
  
"Is there anything we can help with?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, just keep the fort while I'm gone." He smiled and then left.  
  
By the time Chris and Dr. Levy got to the hospital to meet Dr. Friedman she was having contractions. She was immediately directed to the birthing room for examination.  
  
"Yep, he's decided to break free, it's just a matter of time before he gets out here."  
  
"Gee, Doc how long before ----." Chris was asking before a sharp pain ripped though her making her scream.  
  
"Ok let's get started it. Chris let's start with easy pushes."  
  
Dr. Levy took her hand and coached her, "Ok Chris let's start to try and give him a little push."  
  
"Easier said then done, what about the pain?" She asked.  
  
"In a little while, now try to push."  
  
Chris sighed and tried to push, "Agh, is that enough?"  
  
Dr. Friedman looked at her and said, "No, you have to tried harder."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"No one said it was going to be easy Chris. Now try to focus, the faster you can push the sooner he'll be born." Dr. Levy told her.  
  
Frank boarded the plane to Miami; it was going to be a long two-hour flight. The last time he boarded a plane to Miami, he was searching for reasons why she left, now he was searching for reasons why she didn't tell him she was pregnant.  
  
After two hours, Chris was exhausted and he still was not born. "How much longer?"  
  
"Chris, this is your first pregnancy, it could take awhile." Dr. Levy reminded her.  
  
"I am soo tired, I can't push anymore, what's stopping him?"  
  
"Chris go ahead and rest. I believe we're going to be her a while."  
  
The plane landed, Frank picked up his luggage, rented a car, and was off to the hotel. On the way to the hotel, he called John.  
  
"Taylor."  
  
"I'm here and on my way to the hotel. Any word yet?"  
  
"My source as of a half hour ago says she still in labor."  
  
"Is that a good or bad sign?"  
  
"Remember it's her first pregnancy, so it might take her longer."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to check it the hotel and get over to the hospital."  
  
"Ok, I'll let you know if I hear anything."  
  
By ten o'clock, Chris had used every cuss word she knew along with a few made up ones. The baby still was not cooperating about coming out. She was hurting, tired and didn't want to play this game anymore.  
  
Frank checked into the hotel, got settled in his room and then was off to the hospital. 


	11. Chapter 11

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris had been in labor on and off for about six hours, she was in pain and miserable. Dr. Levy was still coaching her to push and she was pushing but the baby was not coming out any time soon. She could hear Dr. Levy's voice and she gave it all she had, then she thought she heard Dr. Friedman say the head was out.  
  
Frank walked into the emergency room and asked if he could get to maternity ward. The reception area clerk hesitated when Frank said, "I just arrived from out of town and my sister has been in labor since earlier evening."  
  
"Wait a second, let me see if I can get you in."  
  
When Chris went still and stopped pushing, Dr. Levy asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Chris looked around and then said, "He's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Frank."  
  
"No Chris, he's in Chicago, you're in pain and hallucinating.  
  
"No, I feel him, he's come to take my baby."  
  
"Chris, calm down he can't take your baby if he's born yet. His head is out you need to push hard."  
  
"Promise me you will not let him take my baby."  
  
"If you push with all the strength you have, I guarantee he will not get anywhere near him."  
  
"Ok, ready, set, and go!" She screamed as she pushed and didn't let up until Franklin Salvatore was born. The nurse took the baby to wash, weight, and wrap him before Chris could hold him.  
  
Frank wasn't allowed to go to the maternity ward, but the clerk informed him that his sister had just given birth to an eight pound, five ounce boy. Frank thanked the clerk and walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face.  
  
Once the baby was born, Chris was given some medicine for the pain. She was drifting off to sleep when the baby was handed to her. He looked so small but cute, Chris smiled he was going to be just like his father.  
  
Frank was up early the next morning, he couldn't wait to get to the hospital to see the baby. He also had to be careful that no one would recognize him. Chris slept soundly after the pain medicine was given to her, however she was being woken up before her time. She saw the baby early in the morning and then she went back to sleep.  
  
Frank arrived at the hospital and went to the maternity ward; there he saw all the newborns. He searches all the babies until he found the cubby labeled Franklin Salvatore Harper. His heart swelled, he could not believe that he had a part in creating that little life.  
  
The phone was ringing when Chris' uncle answered, "Hello."  
  
"Mr. Aiello this is Max in Miami, how are you sir?"  
  
"Good, what have you got?"  
  
"Your niece delivered an eight pound five ounce boy today named Franklin Salvatore."  
  
"Thank you." Chris' uncle hung up the phone smiling. Even though he was happy, he felt a twinge of remorse. Chris and him didn't see eye to eye especially when it came to Frank Donovan. He sensed something was up when Chris went back to Miami and didn't retire. Then he found out she was pregnant and assumed that Frank Donovan was the father. It was confirmed a little will ago when he heard what Chris named her son. He just would have liked it if Chris had trusted him enough to let him know. But Chris always had her reasons for why she did things.  
  
Chris was resting comfortably when she felt a presence; she opened her eyes and looked towards the doorway. She held her breath when she saw a figure standing in the doorway, but it was fuzzy from the drugs they have given her. Frank could not resist looking in on Chris; she would never know he was there. Then her eyes opened and she looked at him and the game was over. Chris blinked to try to see the image more clearly, but when she opened her eyes, the image was gone. 


	12. Chapter 12

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
When Chris came home from the hospital with Frankie, everyone took turns staying with her the first few weeks. This was so Chris could get use to being a new single mom. Chris had saved up all her time off for when the baby was born. She had about three months saved, and then she would retire. The weeks went by quickly and soon she was on her own with Frankie.  
  
The more Frank opened up to the team, the more he still kept them in the dark. They thought they had made progress with Frank until he returned from his sudden trip. He was different but none of them were close enough to know what was going on. Frank became driven; all his energy was put into the cases they worked.  
  
Monica had notice a pattern starting; his "dark" days were centered on the twenty-seven of each month. It she hadn't known better, she would have said it was PMS but he was a man.  
  
He was at his worst about a week before his son would be six months old. Six months and Chris still hadn't told him about his son. He realized that unless his son became gravely ill she wasn't going to tell him. His son would most likely show up at his doorstep some day like his mother did. He decided to "give up the ghost" and move on with his life. At that moment, it seemed like a burden was lifted from his shoulders.  
  
The team noticed the change in Frank; he was more lighthearted and not driven in his work as he had been the last six months. They didn't feel like they were walking on eggshells anymore around Frank.  
  
The team had just finished up on another case, everyone was gone except Frank he had stayed to finish his paperwork. It was about seven o'clock when he left. He parked his car in the parking garage and walked towards the elevator. He had just entered the elevator when he looked up as the doors were closing and saw a gorgeous redhead coming towards him. He hit the button so the door would remain open until she could get in. She noticed the man inside the elevator as being very handsome as she approached the elevator.  
  
"I'll wait for the next elevator." She said.  
  
Frank flashed a smile that could melt anything and said, "I won't bite you."  
  
Against her better judgment she enter the elevator.  
  
"What floor?' Frank asked.  
  
"Fifth, please." She answered as she noticed he pressed it along with the PH button.  
  
When the elevator doors closed. Frank said, "I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you before, are you new in the building?"  
  
The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and as she stepped out she said, "No, I'm here to see a client."  
  
The doors closed and the elevator continued up to the penthouse with Frank in alone. He thought it was ironic that the first woman he hits up on is a call girl. 


	13. Chapter 13

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
When the alarm clock went off, Frank pushed the snooze button for a few extra minutes. Sleep had eluded him all night; he had pictures of the green-eyed flaming redhead beauty he had briefly met earlier. Frank didn't know the circumstances that made her choose to be a call girl, but he wanted to explore the possibilities. Everyone knew what Frank Donovan wanted he usually had no trouble getting except with one person. He kept reminding himself that he had her once so he didn't need her anymore. But that little nagging voice asked the question, "Who are you trying to fool?" Frank usually discards it yet it kept coming back when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
All four of his team actually beat him to work that morning, which was okay because he stopped on his way for bagels. "Good Morning!" He said cheerfully as he put the bagels in the middle of the table.  
  
Everyone looked at each other than at Frank and in unison said. "Good Morning."  
  
"There's bagels and stuff in the bag. Help yourselves." He offered  
  
"Gee Boss, what's the occasion?" Cody asked.  
  
"Nothing really, I just know that I'm not the easiest person to get along with and it makes it harder because I'm the boss. So I thought I would try and make it easier on everyone."  
  
"Wow, that's a big step for you." Monica said.  
  
"Okay so don't start the psycho analyst shit on me. I'm trying to get use to this new found revelation." He replied.  
  
Jake and Alex were too suspicious to buy into this new persona of Frank Donovan. It was best neither of them said anything. Jake thought back to what he was told when he first started undercover work, "A tiger doesn't change its stripes."  
  
At about six o'clock, Frank called it a day, he was anxious to get home to see if the "Mermaid" would cross his path tonight. He parked his car and walked to the elevator, no sign of the "Mermaid". He entered the elevator, gave one last look before the doors closed and didn't see anything. He surprised himself because he was disappointed.  
  
A couple weeks later, Frank had just entered the garage elevator when he heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Can you hold the elevator please?" She shouted as she was running towards it.  
  
Frank watched the "Mermaid" rushing towards the elevator. She must really be late for her appointment, as she entered the elevator, her heel got stuck in the track and she lost her balance falling into Frank's arms. Frank's immediate reaction was to catch this beautiful woman falling.  
  
Michelle thought, "Great, I've dreamt of being in this man's arms but not like this. I must look like a klutz!"  
  
"Steady, are you okay?" Frank asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said as she tried to stand up but then an excruciating pain shot through her ankle and she cried out in agony.  
  
"Your ankle may be broken, here lean against the wall and I get your shoe out of the track." Frank instructed her.  
  
Frank retrieved the shoe with the broken heel and punch the PH button.  
  
"Please push five." She asked.  
  
"No, I don't think you want your client to see you like this. I'm taking you to my apartment to make sure it's not broken."  
  
"Really, that isn't necessary. I'll be fine."  
  
"The least I can do is take a look at it."  
  
Before she knew it the door opened to the penthouse floor, he easily picked her up and carried her down the hall. When they reached his door, he put her down and had her lean against the wall. He opened the door, picked her up, entered his living room, and put her down on his couch.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said.  
  
As he disappeared up the stairs, Michelle took this opportunity to look around his apartment. The décor was classic masculine but she noticed that he had no photos anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Here take this for the pain." He handed her some pills and a glass of water.  
  
She looked at his suspiciously but when he flashed that smile, she took the remedy he offered.  
  
"Let me have a look at the ankle." Frank said as he lifted her leg and started to gently feel her ankle.  
  
She started to relax as his slender fingers probed her ankle until he press and the pain shot through her making her suck her breath in.  
  
"That's the tender spot, I don't think it's broken but definitely sprained." He got up and went towards the kitchen. She heard him juggle ice and come back with an ice pack to put it on her ankle.  
  
"Here put this on it, it will help a little. Do you need to call the agency to let them know what happened so they can send another girl?" He asked.  
  
"What are you talking---? Wait a minute, agency, client you think I'm a call girl!"  
  
Frank looked at her sheepishly because he just realized he made a huge mistake. He said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
"That's okay, I could see where you would come to that conclusion. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Michelle DuBois. She extended her hand out to him,  
  
He took her hand and said, "My name is Frank Donovan. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Do you need to call whoever you were suppose to meet?" Frank asked,  
  
"Yes, I should." She said as she took out her cell phone.  
  
As she made her phone call, Frank went upstairs to get an Ace Bandage and give her privacy at the same time. He came back down when he felt she was finished.  
  
He took the ice pack off her ankle, started to wrap the bandage around her ankle and said, "This will help for a little while, but you should think about getting it x- rayed."  
  
Michelle was all too aware of his gentle touch as he wrapped her ankle. She said, "By the way, I'm an attorney. My brother lives on the fifth floor and I'm his corporate attorney." 


	14. Chapter 14

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank looked up at her and smiled, "Client-lawyer word association, I should have picked that up. Especially since I'm a Federal Agent."  
  
Michelle said, "That's exactly why you should have thought the other word association, client-call girl! But I won't hold it against you."  
  
"Does that mean I can redeem myself by taking you to dinner Saturday?"  
  
"Well, it depends if you can afford me!" She laughed.  
  
"A woman after my heart."  
  
"And other parts, if I get my way." She said shocking herself at being so bold.  
  
"Are you sure you're a lawyer?" He asked her as he kissed her.  
  
She returned the kiss, but he didn't feel the "spark". He was disappointed after the sleepless nights of dreaming of the "Mermaid"; he wasn't giving up so easily.  
  
"I guess I should apologize." Frank said.  
  
"For what, I was a consenting adult. Although I enjoyed this time, I really must be going. I would appreciate if you could assist me to my brother's apartment."  
  
"Your wish is my command." He answered.  
  
Frank took her to her brother's apartment; she made introductions, and confirmed her date for Saturday night.  
  
Frank was in a good mood when he entered the "nest" the next morning.  
  
"Good Morning." Frank said.  
  
"Morning boss." Everyone said.  
  
"Since all of you are sitting down, I'm going to share some news with you."  
  
"Where's the real Frank Donovan, what have you done with him?" Cody asked. The remark got a laugh out of all of them including Frank.  
  
"Ok, you got your laugh for today, now for the bomb. I just wanted to let you know that I have a date on Saturday."  
  
The team had the deer in the highlight look. Not one of them knew what to say so silence was the best.  
  
By Thanksgiving, Frank had been dating Michelle for two months and thought he was doing a good job moving on after Chris. Frank and Michelle had decided that they would spend Thanksgiving with the team and Christmas with her family.  
  
Chris was spending Thanksgiving with Captain Castillo's family, in a few days she would be retired. She was planning to start a consulting business after the New Year.  
  
Christmas was fast approaching which included a lot of first for everyone. This was Frankie first Christmas, and Frank's first Christmas spending it with someone since his wife. Michelle noticed that he was preoccupied at times when they were shopping but didn't press the issue. She knew that even though Frank tried to hide his moods it didn't always work. Frank never spoke of the past, but she knew that something or someone had hurt him deeply. 


	15. Chapter 15

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris thought about giving Frank a Christmas present, to tell him about his son. After careful debating she decided against it. The only way Frank Donovan would know about his son if circumstances warranted it. To this point, none had so she was content not telling him. Truthfully, she was afraid of his reaction and rejection of both her and her son, after all they were a package deal now.  
  
Before Chris knew it Christmas was here and gone, the New Year had arrived. With that new resolutions but none of them included Frank. She often thought of him, how could she not when her son was a splitting image of his father? She may never have Frank but she would always have a part of him.  
  
Frank knew his son's first birthday was approaching and he though about flying down to Miami to see him, if only from a distance. Then he thought that he would be doing this for eighteen years and then decide against it. Instead he decided to take the leap that John always talked about and ask Michelle to move in with him.  
  
Frankie's birthday was a huge success thanks to Marcie's planning. She had planned everything down to the last detail. Chris only asked that Marcie make sure a lot of pictures and video was taken. One day she would give them to Frank because he was missing the best years of his son's life.  
  
Michael Levy looked around his backyard, Frankie's birthday was bigger than his own kids, but he knew Marcie wanted Frankie to have as much as a normal life that he could. He spotted Chris sitting on a swing just staring into space so he decided it was time to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, a penny for your thoughts." He started.  
  
"Oh, they're worth more than a penny." She replied.  
  
"Ok, how much?"  
  
"For you a nickel." She laughed.  
  
"Deal." He answered.  
  
"I really wasn't thinking about anything in general." She tried to play it off.  
  
"Come on, remember who you're talking to. Ok with the risk of bodily harm, don't you think it's time to tell him?"  
  
"Why, we're doing fine."  
  
"Frankie's doing fine, but you're not. I can see the sadness in your eyes. You need to tell him so you can lift the burden from you."  
  
"I'm doing fine, I don't want to upset the apple cart so to speak. Hell, it's been almost two years since we've seen each other. If he wanted more, he would have been here."  
  
"Chris, you're not being fair, you made sure when you left Chicago he wouldn't come after you." He shook his head.  
  
"Maybe it was a test and he failed."  
  
"No, I've known you for a long time, you're punishing him for all the past sins any man has committed against you."  
  
"So when did you get your degree in psychology?" She said sarcastically.  
  
At that point Michael knew his efforts were in vain, "I am not getting anywhere so I'll leave it alone. Only you can decide what is best for you to do."  
  
Frank and Michelle went out to dinner on his son's birthday, surprisingly he was in a good mood. They were in the middle of the meal when he said, "I want you to consider moving in with me."  
  
Michelle was glad that he asked since she spent most of her time there anyway, but still hesitated because they were only seeing each other for six months.  
  
Her silence made Frank uneasy, "I guess that's not a good idea huh?"  
  
"No, no I was just digesting the idea."  
  
"What's to digest? You and I have been spending a lot of time together anyway."  
  
"I know, it just caught me off guard. I would love to but on the condition I still keep my apartment." She said.  
  
"I can understand and that's fine with me."  
  
While they finished their dinner, they started making plans. Frank was making plans for the future; he knew he didn't love her but cared for her. Michelle thought that maybe by moving in she would be able to help him with what was troubling him. 


	16. Chapter 16

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Michelle had moved in with Frank and in a few weeks they would be dating for one year. Frank wanted to get her something special, because she lived in the moment for them: never asking about the past or worrying about the future. For that attribute, he deeply cared for her and vowed to make every effort to work hard at making their relationship lasting.  
  
Michelle started planning weeks ahead for the night in which they would celebrate a year together. A couple of days before their anniversary, Frank brought a beautiful ruby and diamond necklace. After he brought it, he showed it to the gang.  
  
"Do you think it's to gaudy?" He asked.  
  
Alex and Monica in unison said, "No!"  
  
"You make guys like Jake and I look bad." Cody said.  
  
Alex said, "Knowing Michelle she's going to love it. It's very beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, this is a big step for me. Without going into details, I think you know me well enough to know what I'm saying."  
  
"I thought Michelle moving in with you was a big step." Jake said.  
  
"It was, but taking it one step further is also something new for me."  
  
Monica asked, "Do you two have plans for the big night?"  
  
"I think Michelle has and I'm not privy to that information,"  
  
Cody said, "Oh I know that's killing you, since you not in control."  
  
"Ok, enough from the peanut galley. Time to go back to work."  
  
Michelle left early to get home to prepare for the evening events. She had brought a new outfit and sexy undergarments. She had stopped at the market to purchase fruit, chocolate dip, roses, and Chinese food. When she got home she started at the front door dropping rose petals that lead a trail to the bathroom. In the bathroom she prepared candles and oils for a bath. She went down to the kitchen, prepared the fruit and dip on a tray, and took it up to the bathroom. She went to change into her new clothes; she started with red and black lace bra and panties. The garter belt came next along with the thigh high stockings. She put on skirt that had slits up both sides with a see-thru lace blouse. The last was the shoes with heels, perfume and make up.  
  
Frank left work early to miss rush hour traffic, he had just spoken to Michelle, and she sound very different. He knew something was up, but he would have to wait until he got home to find out.  
  
Frank opened the door to a dark house, his first instinct was to pull his gun out but then he saw the rose petals on the floor. On the couch was a sign that said, "Follow the rose petals to your treasure." He followed the petals up the stairs, on the wall at each step was signs saying that he was getting closer and closer to his treasure. The petals stopped at the bathroom door that had a sign on it, "Enter my pleasure dome if you dare." Frank could not help but smile and opened the door. Steam hit him and though the "fog" he saw his "Mermaid."  
  
Michelle walked out of the fog towards him, "Let me be your call girl for tonight." She kissed him urging her tongue into his mouth. He returned the kiss only to be cut off long before it had started.  
  
She started to undress him very slowly; he could feel himself responding to her teasing. Her tongue touch spots here and there as she took each piece of clothing off of him. After she was done she took his hand and lead him to the tub, gently pushing him into the water.  
  
She made him close his eyes so he could feel her hands on his body. Before she started, she reached over to the sink where Frank put his cell phone down and shut it off. He was all hers tonight. She started at his shoulders, moved down his arms, over his chest and down to his manhood. All along she was whispering what she wanted to do to him. She stopped short of his manhood, immediately Frank's eyes flew open questioning. At the point, she took the tray of fruit and started feeding Frank. After she fed him (to tie him over until dinner) she led him out of the tub and sensually dried him off. Frank tried to embrace her but she backed away not allowing him what he desired. She turned back towards the tub, put her leg on the tub that allowed Frank a glimpse of her garter belt leaning over to get the oils. Once she had that she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 


	17. Chapter 17

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Once in the bedroom, Michelle led Frank to the bed and proceeded to perform a stripping act for him. When she got down to her underwear she moved towards him and motioned him to lie on his back. She took the oil she had grabbed from the bathroom and started to give him a massage. She tantalized Frank to no end, finally he caught her by surprise, and rolled over throwing her off balance so she landed under him. He then took control and made love to her. They held each other after they were sated for a long time, Michelle said, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Depends what you're offering." Frank answered.  
  
"Chinese food, your favorite." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She leaned over, kissed him and said, "I go get it ready."  
  
Frank smiled and thought about the necklace he had yet to give her. She really went all out tonight to make an impression on him. He got up, put clothes on, reach in his dresser drawer and pull out the box.  
  
Michelle was putting the plates on the table, when Frank emerged from the bedroom. They ate and retired into the living room. They had their red wine and were snuggled next to each other when Frank said, "Now it's your turn to close your eyes."  
  
Michelle did as she was asked and was a rewarded with something cold being place around her neck. After Frank had put the necklace around her neck he said, "Open your eyes."  
  
Michelle fingered the necklace then got up and went to look at it in the mirror. The rubies and diamonds sparkled; it was a beautiful piece of jewelry he had picked. She walked back to Frank, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, I love you."  
  
Frank swallowed hard; she finally said the three words he dreaded. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, hoping she would feel how much he cared for her because he could not bring himself to say the words she wanted to hear.  
  
Tony DeMarco was not only Sal Aiello's right hand man but also his son-in- law. He was late for a dinner meeting with his father-in-law at Sirone's. Sal was waiting outside Sirone's for his son-in-law to show up. There was unrest between the "families" for the past few weeks and Sal wanted to head off any trouble, thus the reason for the meeting.  
  
Tony pulled into the valet parking area of the restaurant; he got out gave the keys to valet and walked towards Sal. He got a few feet from Sal when he felt two hits in the back; the third hit his head proving to be fatal. He fell forward into Sal, at first Sal thought he had tripped then he realized that he had been shot. 


	18. Chapter 18

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
It happen so fast that when Sal realized Tony had been shot, he also knew he was dead. The whole scene was like something out of a movie, the people, and sirens led to utter chaos.  
  
When the police got there Sal moved to the side and let them set the crime scene. How was he going to tell his daughter? He would have to make the call because the news truck had just arrived. This was a big story for all the networks and Sal wanted to stay away from what soon was becoming a Chinese circus.  
  
The Department of Justice was humming with the news; Frank's boss was calling his cell phone every ten minutes but only got his voicemail. Finally he decided to try Agent Shaw's cell phone maybe Frank was with him.  
  
Jake and the others decided to take in the nightlife after work in celebration of Frank's anniversary. Jake's had his cell phone on vibrate and jumped when it went off. He made his way to a quieter spot to answer it.  
  
"Hello." He shouted.  
  
"Jake, can you hear me? This is Johnson."  
  
"Hold on, let me get somewhere to hear you better."  
  
Jake made his way outside, "What's up?"  
  
"Is Frank with you? I can't get in touch with him."  
  
"Ah no, Frank probably will not be available tonight. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Yeah, I need you to gather the team and get to Sirone's. There's been a unconfirmed mob hit."  
  
"Okay, we're on are way? Do they know who it was?"  
  
"No all the details are sketchy right now."  
  
Jake hung up the phone and walked inside to get the rest of the group. He motioned for all of them to follow him outside.  
  
"I was just going to hit up on a girl, so this better be good." Cody said.  
  
"Oh it's good, Johnson just called because he can't get in touch with Frank. We are to go to Sirone's, there's been an unconfirmed mob hit." He said as he was walking towards the car.  
  
The rest followed trying to digest what he just said. "Do you think we should stop by and get Frank? " Monica asked.  
  
"No, let him have this night with Michelle, they need it especially all that Michelle had planned. I for one don't want to ruin it."  
  
All nodded in agreement, they would face the music when Frank found out, but they were willing to take the risk so he would have this night to remember.  
  
Sal had called his wife and sent his bodyguard to pick her up. They would have to break the news to his daughter, he needed to stay put for the family's sake. While he was watching he knew he had to get everyone close to him protected until he found out if the bullets were meant for him or Tony. He made the decision that even though Chris was in Miami; she was not safe so he would have to convince her to come there. He called Max who ran the Miami operation and told him what happened. He sent him to Chris' house because they needed to leave as soon as possible. Once that was set up he made the call.  
  
Chris' phone rang just as she was putting Frankie down for the night. He had been cranky all day and Chris was exhausted. She glanced at the ID and when she saw it was her uncle she picked up.  
  
"Hey, uncle Sal." She said.  
  
"How's my favorite niece?"  
  
"Okay, why are you buttering me up?" She asked.  
  
"Chris there's been a death in the family and I need you to come here." He blurted out.  
  
"Whoa, hold up a minute, what's going on?"  
  
"Tony was gunned down tonight. We were suppose to meet at Sirone's and as he was walking towards me when he was shot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know if it was meant for me or him. Until I find out I have to have everyone that's close to me where I can protect them."  
  
"Uncle Sal, I'm in Miami and besides I was never involved with the family on a regular basis. Besides it's not that easy for me to pickup and leave."  
  
Sal thought now is the moment of truth, "You're retired Chris, you have your own business, what's stopping you?"  
  
Chris thought I need to tell him but not now, "Okay, I will be there by mid morning tomorrow."  
  
"Max is on his way over. He is going to stay with you until he escorts you to Chicago."  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, why are you pulling Max from here?"  
  
"He has to represent Miami anyway."  
  
"Okay, I love you Uncle Sal."  
  
"I love you too honey. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone.  
  
Chris was not prepared for this, she thought about leaving Frankie with the Levys but she didn't know how long she would be up there. Then her thoughts went to Frank, their paths would probably cross while she was up there because of the hit. The circumstances had chosen the time that Frank would find out about his son and she definitely wasn't looking forward to that. 


	19. Chapter 19

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Jake was driving to Sirone's when Cody said; "I hope it doesn't turn out to be Chris' uncle, because it will make our job harder."  
  
"Whether it's Chris' uncle or not, her family is going to be involved for the simple fact that they're the controlling family." Jake said.  
  
"Think she'll come here? She has always kept her life separate from the family." Cody said.  
  
Monica answered, "She may not have a choice, if it is a mob hit her uncle might bring anyone close to him under full protection."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I think you had the hots for her." Jake answered.  
  
"Not to offend the ladies presented, she was fine looking in every way but I think someone else had staked his claim." Cody said.  
  
"Smart boy, you picked up on that too." Jake said.  
  
"How could one not, Monica, Alex what's your opinion?"  
  
Monica said, "Yeah, there was definitely something there, what I don't know."  
  
Alex said, "I agree with everyone, if she does come here, see how Frank reacts."  
  
"If he did have a thing for or with her, he's moved on with Michelle." Jake answered.  
  
"Has he?" Alex asked as they arrived at Sirone's.  
  
Chris had to make some calls before she left town to make sure everything was taken care of. She called the Levys first.  
  
"Hello." Michael said.  
  
"Hey, it's Chris sorry to be calling so late."  
  
"Is something wrong with Frankie?" He asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to let you know that my uncle called me because there was a death in the family and he wants me to go to Chicago."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you want us to take care of Frankie while you're gone?"  
  
"No, I don't know how long I'll be gone, I just need you to check on the house."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know how long you're going to be gone?  
  
Chris hesitated, "Ah, my cousin's husband was gunned down tonight. So I don't know what's going on?"  
  
"You're nuts going up there then and double nuts for taking your son. You always made an extra effort to stay away from the side of the family."  
  
"I know, but something in his voice told me I need to be there."  
  
"Well, I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this so be careful and keep in touch. By the way are you going to take this opportunity to talk to Frankie's father?"  
  
"I have a feeling our paths will cross but I can't guarantee anything right now."  
  
"Ok, keep me in the loop and don't make me have to go to Chicago." He said jokingly  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior."  
  
"That worries me, you're more dangerous when you're on your "best behavior."  
  
"Ok, bye doc." She hung up before he could continue with his psychoanalysis of her. 


	20. Chapter 20

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank was up earlier than usual, so he decided he would take his morning run after a restless night. Frank used running to help him get a perceptive on things and clear his head. His night was restless due to images of the person he was trying so hard to forget. Michelle was great in everything she did last night and showed a side of her that Frank really liked, however during her performance images of Chris appeared in place of Michelle. This haunted Frank because he didn't know how to handle it, maybe he would talk to the team about it. He didn't want to hurt Michelle and somehow he knew it was inevitable.  
  
The team was at the nest all night, they went home long enough to get cleaned up and fresh set of clothes. They wanted to be there when Frank finally got the news; they knew it was going to be a hard case to work.  
  
Chris, Max, and Frankie landed early in the morning in Chicago and headed straight to her uncle's house. He probably was already gone taking care of business, but Max called to say they were on their way.  
  
Michelle had the morning coffee on along with the news show, when Frank opened the door. He walked in the kitchen and was kissing Michelle when he heard, "Last night Tony Demarco was gunned down right outside of Sirone's, known to be frequent by organized crime figures. The hit was true mafia style, has the days of Al Capone been resurrected in Chicago again? For now the Chicago PD is quiet, but we'll update with any breaking news on this case."  
  
Frank stopped and asked, "Where's my cell phone?"  
  
"It's in the bedroom with the rest of your clothes from last night. Why?"  
  
Frank didn't answer, went to get his phone, and when he finally found it noticed it was off. He never turned it off, he turned it on and came out of the bedroom said, "Michelle did you turn my cell off last night?"  
  
Before she could answer, it was ringing off the hook with messages waiting. He checked his messages and was not happy when he finished. "Michelle, you know that my cell phone can not be off in the line of work I do. Why did you turn it off?" He said calmly but Michelle could tell he was pissed.  
  
"Because I wanted last night to be special without any interruptions for once. If you had gotten the calls sure as shit you would have gone. Whether you believe it or not, things can get done without you being there. What would they do if you died?" She cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset, you're right and last night was incredible." He said hugging her.  
  
When Frank arrived at the nest, his staff looked like death warmed over greeted him. He figured that they were there all night and left just long enough to get cleaned up.  
  
"Good Morning." He said.  
  
"Good Morning." They all answered.  
  
"Hope you night was one to remember." Jake said.  
  
"Oh it was, sorry I wasn't available last night, Michelle turned off my cell phone."  
  
"We knew, she turned off your cell so she had your full attention to turn you on." Jake said.  
  
"You all knew about last night?"  
  
"Well, the girls did because Michelle confide in them and Cody and I got it out of them. Anyway, we covered for you, Boss."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one. What have you got on the hit?" He asked.  
  
Monica said, "A whole lot of nothing. Johnson wants us on the case because he thinks the "families" have most of the PD in their pockets. The victim was Tony Demarco, as far as information we know is that he is Sal Aiello's right hand and also his son-in-law."  
  
Cody interjected, "Which we know that Sal is Chris' uncle."  
  
"What does that have to do with the case?" Frank asked.  
  
"Don't you think she will be here for the funeral?" He said.  
  
"And you point is Cody?" Frank asked a little irate.  
  
Jake saw the change in Frank and decided to bail Cody out, "What Cody means is that Chris will know we are assigned to the case and it won't be an undercover gig."  
  
"If Chris does come here, makes the wrong choices and interferes with the our investigation, she will go down. Give me what you complied so far, I going upstairs to review it."  
  
Once in his office, Cody said, "He can be a heartless bastard sometimes."  
  
"No, you just got the hots for her, be very careful what you say and who to." Jake warned.  
  
Frankie was crabby and crying because he was off his schedule. Chris left him in the car seat when she brought him into the house. She had just gotten him asleep when her uncle arrived.  
  
Sal walked up to Chris and hugged her. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Uncle Sal. How is Nina handling it?  
  
"As well as she can. Your aunt and cousin is with her, you know the woman of the family knows the risk."  
  
"Yea, but it still doesn't prepare you."  
  
"Enough of that for right now, I am happy to see you although I wish it was under different circumstances. Now, where's that son of yours?"  
  
Chris looked at him sadly, "He's sleeping, Uncle Sal I wanted to tell you but."  
  
"I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of issues, one being Frank Donovan. I just wished you had enough trust in me to tell me. You didn't have to go it alone."  
  
"I know but I had more support than you can even imagine."  
  
"Are you going to tell him while you're here?"  
  
"I don't know, every time we try to talk we just piss each other off, making it worse."  
  
"Foolish pride, you two a more alike than either of you will admit. Chris think about two things and I have said all I say on the subject. If I knew about Frankie, don't you think with all his connections, he knows too? Second: Last night at the crime scene, I was told that the Chicago PD was off the case, that the Chicago Division of The Department of Justice would be taking over the case. They said Federal Agent Frank Donovan would be in charge."  
  
She just looked at him and thought Frank and her paths were definitely going to cross and she still didn't know how to prepare herself for the confrontation. 


	21. Chapter 21

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank reviewed the information, made some phone calls, and thought about how he was going to lead this investigation. It was not going to be easy because of who was involved and he would have to be guarded when it came to Chris.  
  
Frank went downstairs to talk to his team, "Ok, everyone gather around. I'm sure that all of you have already discussed that this is going to be a hard case to work."  
  
Jake said, "It crossed our minds, but we were waiting for you to tell us how to approach this case. Obviously, we aren't going undercover."  
  
"You're right, this is going to be an old-fashioned criminal investigation which means we won't be able to be creative. To start, we are up against two known facts: One being that between the lawyers and Chris they will know what to say and what not to on both sides. Second is the "mafia code of silence" it's been in existence for many decades."  
  
"So, we hit a brick wall before we even start?" Cody asked.  
  
"Not exactly, there is always someone looking to settle a score, we just have to find the player. Monica, I want you to start profiling the Dons of the families. Cody, you need to find out where the viewing is going to be held and then figure out away to get sound for our surveillance. Alex and Jake, you two will do the legwork for now. Take the witness list and start questioning, make discreet inquiries with any known informants. Let's start there and modify as we put the pieces of the puzzle together."  
  
Later that afternoon, the team met again with Frank to discuss the information each obtained. Frank said, "Cody, what do you have?"  
  
Cody's eyes lit up, "I found out the viewing is tomorrow night and where it is. I drove by and I think the best place to wire for sound would be in front of the funeral home. Not much talking will be going on inside, I also can set up a digital camera linked to the organized crime database. As we take pictures, we can scan it in the computer and get instant matches with bios."  
  
"Good work, I like that idea. Can you put it together in time?"  
  
"Not a problem, it will be ready to go by tomorrow night."  
  
"Alex, Jake what did you get?"  
  
"Nothing, people are not talking." Jake said.  
  
"It could a wait and see after the funeral." Alex said.  
  
"Very good possibility. Monica, what do you have?"  
  
"Well, it seems there is two families operating in town. Sal Aiello being the controlling family, both Dons are from the same school, don't believe in violence and would like to commingle together. I believe it is the younger generation that is more aggressive in securing territory and power."  
  
"Okay, let's call it a day. No plans for tomorrow night." Frank said. He heard them leave even though he was in heavy thought. He was staring at the copy of Frankie's birth certificate and his picture. If Chris made sure he was named as the father, then why was she holding back on telling him? She had denied Frank a year of his son's life and he wondered how many more there would be. Then there was Michelle, who he believed loved him for who he was. 


	22. Chapter 22

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
They arrived in the van an hour before the viewing and set up all the final equipment needed. Jake walked over to the front of the funeral home and tested the audio while Cody snapped his picture to scan. Everything was in working order, now to sit and see who shows up for the party.  
  
About a half hour later, people were starting to arrive, Cody said, "This is like the who's who of organized crime."  
  
"Just keep clicking away." Frank told Cody as he was listening to the small talk taking place in front of the funeral home.  
  
Sal Aiello arrived with his family, but Chris was not in his entourage. Just before the viewing was to begin, the arrivals came to a trickle. As of yet, Chris had not made an appearance. Frank thought maybe she's not even in Chicago, but his instincts told him different.  
  
Chris was having a hard time with getting Frankie ready to go, making her and Max late.  
  
"Max, go on without me. I'll get there as soon as I can."  
  
"No, you know we both have to show up together. If we're late we're late." Max said.  
  
About that time Frankie settled down so she could finish getting him ready. They dropped him off and headed for the viewing.  
  
Frank kept looking at his watch; the viewing had started a half hour ago and no sign of Chris. Monica noticed that Frank kept looking at his watch and then at the parking lot. Max pulled into and parked. Frank knew that Chris had arrived. Cody said, "Don't roll the red carpet yet, here comes more players!" He started clicking away with the camera.  
  
Before Max could get around the passenger side to let Chris out, his photo was a match on the database. Monica said, "Ah, Frank I think you'll want to look at this." She handed him the bio.  
  
Frank scanned the bio and the words Miami, Fl stood out like a sore thumb. Before he could say anything Cody said, "His passenger is out, it's a woman but can't make out her face."  
  
Just then Chris came in full view of Cody's camera, "Holy shit, it's Chris I think. She not the blonde hair knockout we knew before." Jake jabbed him in the ribs so he would shut up. Yet Cody continued, "She's looks a little thinner and has short brown hair. I wonder why she decided to change hair color."  
  
Frank knew the reason why she changed her hair color and probably kept it that color to erase the memory of what could have been between them. The only thing between them now is their son.  
  
Chris walked into the viewing room and immediately felt all eyes on her. She hated being late and having to make an entrance.  
  
"Relax, just make your condolences, I'll be right by your side." Max said.  
  
"Easier said then done."  
  
"No, no one will disrespect the family by making a scene." He puts his hand on the small of her back and nudged her.  
  
She made it through the condolences and went to the back of the room to observe. "Max, please I'm ok go mingle or whatever it is you do at these things." Chris said.  
  
"Chris, you did what you had to do, we can leave anytime." Max said.  
  
"Listen, maybe I just need a little air. I'm going outside."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
They both walked out and stood in front of the funeral home. They were making small talk that the whole team could hear.  
  
"I hate these, ever since I knew what death was and had to attend I cringe."  
  
"You need to relax before you start hyper-ventilating."  
  
Nicholas Demarco walked outside and said, "Christine, Christine, Christine."  
  
Chris did not like the tone of his voice said, "Nicholas."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"My uncle asked me to come." She replied.  
  
"You don't belong here, you're not one of us."  
  
At that point, Max interjected, "Nicholas, you need to stop. I know you're upset but Chris is the last person to attack."  
  
"Oh I forgot, she's "miss high and mighty. " Instead of being the black sheep of the family she's the prodigal member." He said acidly.  
  
Cody said, "Gee, there's bad blood with someone else besides Frank."  
  
"Cody shah." Frank said.  
  
"Max, I think it's time to go." Chris suggested.  
  
"See she's knows when she not wanted." Nicholas said smiling.  
  
"Nicholas, this is not the place or time to question my loyalty to family."  
  
"You're right, it should have been questioned when you were eighteen and got arrested in a raid at the strip club. The family did not own the strip club minded you. But your uncle bailed you out of that. And how do you show your gratitude, by becoming a DEA agent."  
  
Chris had about enough said with a deadly tone, "You're done, I am not going to stand here and have you badger me." She turned and started to leave when she saw red.  
  
Nicholas could not resist, "Once a whore always a whore."  
  
All hell broke loose, she turned around before anyone realized and had Nicholas' face against the wall, hands behind him and her gun stuck in the back of his head. She whispered, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger? Because I know where my loyalties lie, you'll live to see another day. Leave me and my past alone." 


	23. Chapter 23

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Everyone in the van held their breath; all of them had the same flashback of two years ago when she killed Pierce. Although it happened fast, it was like they were watching a movie in slow motion.  
  
"Chris, he is not worth it. Please put the gun down." Max was pleading with her. He never knew this side of Chris existed and didn't know what to do. Joey came flying out the door because he was told about the confrontation outside. He saw Chris with her gun in the back of Nicholas head and Max pleading with her, this was not a good sign.  
  
"Chris, sweetie." Joey cooed.  
  
She did not answer him and he tried again inching closer, "Chris, it's Joey listen to me, you need to let him go. Put down the gun before someone gets hurt. Don't add to the bloodshed."  
  
Still no response from Chris, Frank watched the scene in awe, she had one man pinned and three begging her to let him go. How much longer should he let this go on before interfering? He didn't have to wait any more for Chris had decided to back away from the man she had pinned.  
  
Once she did that Sal came out, took control of the situation by giving orders, "Nicholas, get back inside, Joey take Chris home and Max you stay here." It was amazing that they all did what he told them to do; there was no question that he definitely ran the family.  
  
Sal and Max were the only two left outside when Sal said, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Max told him what happened and Sal just shook his head, "She's just like her father, kill now ask questions later. When she was little before the family had to move to Miami, her and Joey were inseparable, we thought one day they would get married. The move separated them but every summer she came back and they were inseparable. As she became a teenager, she had her own friends and didn't want to come here. She ended up marrying Marcus and we all know what he did to her. That broke Joey's heart and until today I don't think he's ever gotten over her. I think while she in Chicago, Joey's going to escort her and you can hang with me. Maybe they can rekindled what they loss when she moved."  
  
Chris was quiet in the car just staring out the window. Joey decided to drive along Lake Michigan to the place they used to sit for hours and talk.  
  
"I haven't been here in ages." Chris said as she got out of the car.  
  
"I know. Are you feeling better?" Joey asked.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" She yelled running down the sand to the rocks.  
  
Joey caught her halfway down; they play wrestled until both of them ended falling in the sand. Joey positioned himself where she landed on him to break her fall and then rolled them over. She was now under him, looking up at him and he bent his head to kiss her. He almost touched her lips when he groaned and rolled on his back next to her.  
  
Neither one said anything; no words were needed because they both knew what transpired. Finally Joey sat up and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Are you going to make me say it? When you already know?"  
  
"No, but you know Nicholas is right, I'm only part of the family in name only."  
  
"You're more part of the family then you think. You're the one that keeps running from the family and me."  
  
"Joey, I love you like a brother, you and I know that it could never be more. There are many women that would make you a good wife/lover."  
  
"Probably, but there's only one that has my heart and always will."  
  
Chris hugged him and said, "I'm the one who's sorry, I know how you feel and you tried to take care of me but I don't love you that way."  
  
"I have accepted that fact, but the ache is still there. Come on let's go." He stood up, pulled her up on her feet and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Frank blocked out the small talk in the van while they made their way back to the nest. It would be a cold day in hell before he would let a thug raise his son. Frank wondered if the reason Sal had called Chris here was to play matchmaker.  
  
They arrived at the nest and Frank said, "Call it a night, dress nicely tomorrow since we have a funeral to attend. Good Night."  
  
Frank opened the door to the penthouse and heard the soft music; Michelle was on the couch reading.  
  
"Hey." Frank said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey honey. I left supper in the oven if you want it. I'll make a plate for you." Michelle offered.  
  
Frank closed the refrigerator and turned towards Michelle with a bottle of beer in his hand said, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
Michelle glanced at the clock it was late for Frank to have a beer. He must have had a rough night; he's been different since this new case started. She leaned over kissed him on his cheek and turn the oven off.  
  
"I'm going to turn in, don't be too long k?" Michelle said.  
  
When Frank didn't answer, she walked back into the kitchen took his hand and led him to the sofa. She sat down with him and just held him. Frank was in that place again where no one was allowed. 


	24. Chapter 24

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris tried to reason with her uncle as why she should not go to the funeral and luncheon afterwards, but did not get anywhere. In the end, Joey drove her to the church and on to the cemetery.  
  
Frank and the team were at the cemetery waiting on the funeral procession to arrive. Frank had decided that after the gravesite service, it was time to speak to Chris. He wanted answers both personally and professionally, and he would not stop until he got what he wanted from her.  
  
As the cars arrived and the people made their way to the gravesite, Chris hung back. Joey said, "Come on your uncle is waiting on us."  
  
"No, I rather not be in the front with the family, you go I'll take my place in the back."  
  
"That's not an option."  
  
"Joey, please. Nicholas is among too many people to do what he did last night. Go be with my uncle, I will take full responsibility." She kissed him on the cheek and pushed him towards the front.  
  
Frank was watching the scene between the thug and Chris. He was on her like a hawk, every move she made he was there. Frank did not like this he would make sure to pull any information on him.  
  
Frank looked at his team and said, "Wish me luck!"  
  
Alex put her hand on his arm, "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No, not this time." With that said he opened the van door and headed for the car that Chris came in.  
  
The service ended and everyone was walking back to his or her cars. Chris waited for Joey to join her and they headed towards the car.  
  
Joey had slipped his arm in Chris and held her hand. She looked at him then the ground as they walked, she could not stand the hurt she saw in his eyes. Halfway to the car, Joey stopped suddenly because there was someone leaning against it. Chris looked up straight into Frank's eyes, she immediately felt sick.  
  
She turned to Joey, "It's ok, and I know who he is." She nudged him to start walking again.  
  
A few feet from the car she stopped when she heard, "Hello Chris."  
  
All she said was, "Frank."  
  
They stared at each other what seemed like eternity, until Frank said, "I like to speak to you privately."  
  
"People in hell would like to have ice too." Joey said.  
  
Chris saw the change in Frank's eyes and she didn't want Joey involved so she said, "Joey go on and catch a ride with Max and my uncle. I will meet you at the house shortly."  
  
"Chris, this is not a good idea." He protested.  
  
"Joey, please I'll handle my uncle." Chris pleaded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Joey could not refuse her as usual, hugged her and left.  
  
"Got him tied around your little finger?" Frank said.  
  
"What do you want?" Chris said trying to keep her temper in check.  
  
"You look good with the new look, a little thinner then I remember." He tried to lighten her mood.  
  
Chris chose to ignore the comment and again asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Answers." He replied.  
  
"Well, I hate to tell you this but you asking the wrong person."  
  
"I don't think so. Let's start by who's the thug hanging all over you?" 'I detect jealousy in your tone."  
  
"Wishful thinking on your part. Why does your uncle have bodyguards on him and certain family members?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, the last time I was in Chicago I was kidnapped under YOUR protection. Then because of you forcing me into a situation I wanted no part of, he was kidnapped. So life as we knew it two years ago doesn't exist."  
  
Frank continued pushing, "Why are you here?"  
  
"As you are aware, there was a death in my family and I came to support my family."  
  
Frank was getting irritated with her; he could feel the wall emerging. "How long are you planning to be here?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know as long as my family needs me." She answered sweetly.  
  
Frank changed gears in his questioning, "Tell me why there's bad blood between you and Nicholas Demarco."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chris said.  
  
"Remember who you're talking to. If you don't know what I'm talking about, let me help you. Why did you pull a gun on him last night at the funeral home?"  
  
Chris saw red, "YOU BASTARD!!! What have you being doing following me since I got into town? You have no right!"  
  
Chris pushed Frank's patience, "I have every right since you're---" He stopped when the little voice in his head said, "Don't make this personal, keep your cool."  
  
Frank in a deadly tone said, "Is this so personal, that you forgot what you learned in law enforcement. I am investigating a murder and will use all methods at my disposal to solve this case."  
  
"Oh, I forgot you always justify your motives." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I see we're not getting anywhere here, let me warned you that you have a lot to lose if you interfere in this investigation."  
  
Chris smiled and laughed, "I went up against you once and loss. Why would I make the same mistake?" She walked around to the driver's side of the car leaving Frank standing alone.  
  
Frank yelled, "I'm not finished with you yet." And walked back to the van as Chris got into the car.  
  
She waited until the van pulled away and then let the tears flow. She thought. "How can I tell him about our son? Every time we talk, we're at each other throat." 


	25. Chapter 25

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
As soon as Chris returned to the house, Joey made his way to her and said, " Have you been crying? Your uncle wants to see you."  
  
"Ok, give me a minute, I want to check on Frankie." She said ignoring his question.  
  
"He can wait, your uncle said as soon as you got here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the library."  
  
Chris made her way to the library as she walked down the hall Nicholas was just coming out of it. He stopped her in the hallway, "Be careful of how you answer his questions. We still have unfinished business."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, just stating a fact, I'm sure you don't want "the family" to know about our past."  
  
"It was so long ago, no one would really care." She said trying to remain calm and not to take his bait.  
  
"Are you so sure about that? I don't think the police would view it as an accident"  
  
"They already clear me of any involvement years ago and need I remind you I went on to become a federal agent."  
  
"That's right but you know I can stir some shit." Nicholas rubbed him chin as he said it.  
  
"Go for what you know and you be careful of where the cards fall." Chris said as she ended the conversation and resumed her walk to the library.  
  
Max opened the door to let Chris in, her uncle was looking out the window said, "I understand from Joey he left you with Frank Donovan."  
  
"Yes, Frank and I talked."  
  
He turned around to see the puffiness around her eyes and her nose red, "What did he want?" He didn't have to ask her why she was crying, he knew.  
  
"Just the usual, information about why I'm here, how long I'm going to stay, why the bodyguards on certain people, and Nicholas."  
  
"That's a lot of questions, what did you say?"  
  
"Whoa, why do I feel I'm getting the third degree here?"  
  
"Because you are. Many people saw you stay back with him and raised questions."  
  
"Are you questioning my loyalty?"  
  
"Don't get so defensive. You know he's investigating Tony's murder and everyone is suspicious because you were a federal agent."  
  
"Well, you can put everyone's mind at ease. I gave the politically correct answers. I came here because there was a death in the family. I will be here as long it takes to support my family through their time of grief. After what happened two years ago, bodyguards are a necessary now. And Nicholas, he had surveillance on the funeral home and saw the whole incident. I went off on him and never answered. Then he let me know he was in charge of this investigation and that if I interfered, I had a lot to lose."  
  
"Very clever, but then you know how to handle yourself in most situations as long as it doesn't become personal. Tell me what made you to pull a gun on Nicholas?"  
  
Chris never outright lied to her uncle but there was always a first time, "He called me a whore."  
  
"That does not justify pulling a gun on him."  
  
She did not look at him, "I am tired of men taking advantage of me. He just him a nerve when he said it."  
  
Sal did not believe his niece for one minute but he would not push her, he just needed to keep them apart. "Did you tell him about his son?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think after that comment about you having a lot to lose, he was referring to Frankie?"  
  
"Maybe, but if he knows he didn't persuade the issue. I don't think it would really matter, he's cold, unfeeling, arrogant, heartless, stub---."  
  
Sal interrupted her rampage, "Ok, Ok I get the point. Just keep me informed on anything you do."  
  
"Yes sir." She said and walked out the door.  
  
No one in the van said a word when they saw the look on his face. Apparently he did not get the answered he wanted and no one dared to ask.  
  
When they got back to the warehouse, he went into his "I'm the boss" mode and barked instructions, "Cody, you need to find out every and any thing about the guy that's with Chris, Nicholas Demarco, and movements of any known hit men. Monica, I want you to profile the heads of the families again. Jake and Alex, comb the streets and the witness list again. Use every source you have available."  
  
He had to do something with this case; he didn't want Chris snooping around. He wanted his life back to normal and it wouldn't be until she was back in Miami with her son. But is that what he really wanted? 


	26. Chapter 26

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris went to check on Frankie after meeting with her uncle. She walked in the room and looked at her son sleeping.  
  
"You look so much like your father, I saw him today you know. It's been a long time since I did; I haven't seen him since I knew you were coming into my life. He really is a good person deep down, but that's the key how deep do you have to dig? I wanted to tell him about you but I don't know how he's going to react, so for now it's you and me. But I promise you that I will tell you about him so when you finally meet him, he won't be a shock to you." She patted his head and walked out wiping the tears away.  
  
The team hadn't gotten anyway with their assignments that Frank had given them. He decided to call it a day and everyone headed home. Michelle had dinner waiting for Frank when he came home.  
  
He had been shutting her out since his new case started, she noticed that he was hardly eating and when he did he just picked at his dinner. Frank was very conscious of not being his work home; they had an understanding that he would not talk about it. Usually she was ok with that but this case had come home with him and she was concerned.  
  
She finished cleaning up, walked up behind Frank who was staring out the window, and put her arms around his waist said, "I may be out of line here, but something is bothering you, will you talk to me?"  
  
How he wanted to tell her, however he didn't know how she would take him having a son. So he turned and took her in his arms said, "Sorry I'm bringing it home with me, but right now I can't talk."  
  
"My brother is working on a major deal with some investors in New York and he asked me to fly out to assist with the negotiations. I'll be gone for a couple of days, I guess the timing is good." She smiled.  
  
Frank's little voice in his head said, "Timing good, what is she talking about it's great! You can get your act together now."  
  
He said to her, "Yeah, maybe by the time you get back, we'll be able to talk then."  
  
She took his hand and led him to the bedroom; "I want to leave you with an image, you won't forget while I'm gone!"  
  
"Lead me on woman." He wanted to get lost in her and forget about Chris at least for tonight.  
  
Family and friends had left, Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary took some food to Nina's house, and they were going to stay there for the night. Chris, Frankie, and Joey were left at the house. Chris had fed Frankie; Joey was playing with him while Chris cleaned up.  
  
Joey came up behind Chris holding Frankie; she turned to look at them and had a flash of Frank holding him. Joey immediately saw the change in her face said, "He's the father isn't he?"  
  
"Who/What are you talking about?"  
  
"The guy that was waiting for you by the car today. His name is Frank right? Well Frankie here, I don't think is named after Sinatra. Besides he looks just like him!"  
  
Chris knew she couldn't play dumb, "Yes, he is his father."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"You know that seems to be the million dollar question. I haven't told him but he may know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know what he will do when he finds out."?  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I haven't told him yet. If he knows, he hasn't made an attempt to contact me, so."  
  
"You live dangerously in everything you do." Just then Frankie started fussing so Joey handed him to Chris. 


	27. Chapter 27

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank entered the warehouse to see his team diligently working, hoping to come up with a lead even if it was one.  
  
"Good Morning." Frank said.  
  
"Morning." Everyone mumbled.  
  
"Any luck on the assignments from yesterday?" He asked.  
  
In unison they replied, "Nope."  
  
Jake said, "It reminds me of a ghost town, someone knows what happen but no one's telling."  
  
"Maybe we need to stir up the pot. Jake and Monica hit the streets, leak out that we're getting closer to knowing who pulled the hit. Cody hack into every resources available to get info on any known associates of the mob. Alex and I are going to stir the pot within the family."  
  
They all started their assignments and hope that something would give today.  
  
Chris was feeding Frankie when her uncle came in the kitchen. "Morning."  
  
"Hey Uncle Sal, there's fresh coffee."  
  
"Yeah, I'll grab a cup and some papers from the library then I'm gone. What are your plans today?"  
  
"Don't know yet." About a half hour after her uncle left, the doorbell rang. Joey went to answer it.  
  
"Agent Donovan and Cross, we like to speak with Ms. Harper." Frank said.  
  
"I'm sorry, she not available at the time if you leave a number I have her call." Joey replied.  
  
"I don't think so, this is concerning a federal investigation, please let her know we are here."  
  
"As I said before she is unavailable at the time."  
  
Chris heard voices getting louder and louder so she thought she better go see what was going on. She left Frankie in his high chair, when she got closer to the door, she could make out the voices. It was Frank- threatening Joey about obstructing justice.  
  
She came up behind Joey and whispered, "Please go watch Frankie, I take care of this."  
  
Joey gave her the look that he didn't like this at all. "I 'll only be a minute." Chris reassured him. Defeated again, he did as she asked.  
  
Chris stepped outside and said, "Agent Cross good to see you. Agent Donovan if you're looking for my uncle you just missed him. I'll be sure to let him know you were here."  
  
"I here to see you not your uncle." He replied.  
  
"I thought we were finished yesterday." She smiled.  
  
"That's what you get for thinking." He said.  
  
"As I told you yesterday, I am the wrong person you're asking."  
  
"Then why did you pull Nicholas Demarco's jacket?" He asked.  
  
Chris thought, "Damn how did he find out about that so quickly." She said out loud, "Can you be more specific of what you're referring to?"  
  
Frank's little voice in his head said, "Ok big boy, she called your bluff." "I want to know why you're interested in Nicholas Demarco?"  
  
"People in hell want ice water!"  
  
"Chris you're trying my patience. Remember what I said about interfering in my investigation."  
  
"Ok, is it here where you make you threats good? Because honestly I don't have a clue about what you're asking. If you remember, I'm not the favorite of the family so why should I get involved. As I said before, I am just here to support my family in their time of grief."  
  
Before Frank could say anything, the door behind Chris opened and all the sound that was heard was a screaming child. Chris turned around to see Joey trying to put the pacifier in Frankie's mouth and get him to stop crying.  
  
"Here give him to me." As she took Frankie from Joey, he handed her the pacifier and she made little circle and cooing noises so she caught Frankie off guard. One he started to giggle she put the pacifier in his mouth.  
  
She turned back around to see Alex's mouth wide open and Frank just staring at his son. "Agent Donovan, I really don't have any information to offer you, perhaps you will be better off speaking with my uncle. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other pressing matters to attend to."  
  
Both Frank and Alex heard Chris saying something but neither was listening. Frank had his eyes fixed on Frankie the whole time she was talking. Chris left both of them standing there and went in the house. Alex was replaying the day, Chris left Washington with Frank and Alex's questions were left unanswered. They were answered now. 


	28. Chapter 28

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank motioned Alex to the car, they both got in, he turned it on, and pulled out of the parking spot. Frank was silent as he drove thinking that he had to say something to Alex before the returned to the warehouse. Alex was staring out the window trying to figure out what to say to him.  
  
At the same time, they both turned towards each other and said, "The child is my/your son."  
  
Frank continued, "When she left Chicago, I thought something was up so I had a friend follow her. I found out she was pregnant and when the baby was born she named me as the father. Yet, she once never told me about him."  
  
"Wow, I was questioning her the morning you two flew back to Chicago, but couldn't continue because you came in to talk to her. The next thing I knew you she was done and returning to Miami. Is this for public knowledge?"  
  
"I would rather not tell the rest, I haven't even told Michelle yet."  
  
Alex understood, "When you're ready, you can tell them."  
  
Nicholas stormed into Sal's office, "Have you heard the word on the streets?"  
  
Sal looked up and said, "No. But I'm sure you will tell me."  
  
"Rumor has it that the Feds are close to knowing who did the hit on Tony."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"My point is that, if someone is talking and we don't know a lot of innocent blood could be shed."  
  
"Point well taken, I'll take care of it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now go and make sure no one gets trigger happy."  
  
Nicholas shook his head; Sal was the Don so he had no choice but to listen.  
  
Sal knew it was time to make the phone call that he didn't want to. He picked up the phone and dialed his connection at the Chicago PD; within minutes he had Agent Donovan number.  
  
The phone rang at the nest and Jake picked it up, "Hello."  
  
"Is Agent Donovan available?" Sal asked.  
  
Jake did not recognize the voice and since no one should have the number he questioned, "Who are you and how did you get this number?"  
  
"Sal Aiello, I have my sources." He answered.  
  
Jake was still uncertain, but figured he let Frank know. "One moment please."  
  
Jake dialed Frank's extension and when he answered, "Frank, I have someone that says he's Sal Aiello on the other line."  
  
"Put him through."  
  
"Donovan."  
  
"Agent Donovan, this is Sal Aiello."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I would like to set up a meeting with you." Sal answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I may have some information for you."  
  
"That I find hard to believe." Frank replied.  
  
"I have always been upfront with you. Please indulge an old man." "Ok, I'll take the bait, when?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 2pm at my office which is at 3 Michigan Ave. 


	29. Chapter 29

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Chris had walked back in the house with Joey following her. Frank didn't say a word when he saw his son, how could not see the resemblance. But then again, Frank would have been stubborn enough not to admit anything.  
  
Joey broke her thoughts and said, "I'm sorry Chris, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry Joey, sooner or later he would have seen Frankie."  
  
"How come you or him didn't say anything about Frankie?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Again, I'm sorry."  
  
Frank was waiting at the airport for Michelle when she arrived.  
  
"Hi!" Frank said.  
  
"What a surprise, I didn't expect you here." Michelle smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I don't see you for a couple of days and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" Frank asked.  
  
"Oh you want something more, right here in the airport?"  
  
He didn't say anything but took her in his arms and kissed her, trying to kiss away all his pain and hers.  
  
Frank and Alex took the elevator up to Sal Aiello's office for their meeting. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Max. He motioned them to come in.  
  
"Good Afternoon." Sal said.  
  
"Hello, have you met Agent Cross?"  
  
"No, please to meet you. Ah I thought you were coming by yourself?"  
  
"I'm not that naive to come alone."  
  
"Well, I would like to speak with you privately."  
  
"Anything you want to say can be said in front of Agent Cross." Frank remarked.  
  
"Are you willingly to take the chance of what I'm going to say?"  
  
Frank thought for a minute, then said to Alex, "It's okay can you wait outside."  
  
She nodded her head because she knew that it was going to be more personal than professional.  
  
Once she left Sal immediately said, "Rumor has it that you're close to arresting the person that killed Tony."  
  
"News travels fast." Frank replied.  
  
"Is it true or not?" Sal asked.  
  
"What difference does it make?"  
  
"If it's true, that's great but I know for a fact no one is talking. And if it's not true, you could be causing unnecessary bloodshed."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to tell me without telling me?"  
  
"Innocent people can start getting hurt because fingers will be pointed. I don't want to see anyone close to me getting hurt."  
  
"Whom are you referring to?"  
  
"I believe you know the answer to your question."  
  
"Humor me and tell me."  
  
"Chris and your son." Sal said point blank. "What makes you think Chris and her son will be a target?"  
  
Sal thought Chris was right; he didn't even acknowledge Frankie as being his son. This pissed he off to say, "Because she's a former Federal Agent, besides that she has a history with the man in charge."  
  
"Then get her back to Miami."  
  
"It's not that easy. As long as she thinks my life may be in danger and you're on the case she won't go."  
  
Frank said, "Find a way to get her back to Miami."  
  
"Why are you so eager to get her out of town?" Sal asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on, don't play stupid with me, you know that you are the father of her child. But yet you haven't acknowledged that fact. Why?"  
  
Frank was getting irritated with Sal, "She hasn't made an attempt to let me know he's my son. And how do I really know he's my son? Of course, there's always DNA.  
  
Sal was beginning to understand why Chris did not want to tell him about Frankie, he is everything she said he was and more. "She would not let her son go though testing of DNA."  
  
"Why? Because maybe it will prove I'm not the father." Frank asked.  
  
"Deep down, do you really believe that? You know she's hardly talk to me in two years because we don't see eye to eye when it comes to you, but I'm beginning to see her view point more clearly."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'm the asshole now."  
  
"You hit the nail on the head. I used Tony's death as an opportunity to get her up here, thinking that it would be easier if she saw you face to face and you saw Frankie. You two could settle what should have been settled before she left. That obviously is not going to happen. So we need to strike a bargain to get her back to Miami, since that's the only thing we agree on."  
  
"First of all, I tried to make amends with her, she kept walking and never looked back. I'm not going to go after someone who doesn't want me. I gave her enough time to tell me about my son, she chose not to. I thought when she found out she was pregnant she would tell me and she didn't. When the baby was born, I thought she would tell me and she didn't. After six months, I thought she would tell me and she didn't. Even now, when she held my son in front of me, she still didn't tell me."  
  
"So you are the victim here?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I chose to move on and I am in a relationship now. So what's it going to take to get her to Miami?"  
  
"For her to feel that I am not in danger and you remove yourself from the case."  
  
"That's not an option." He said.  
  
"Chris said that your job and being a winner came first, no matter who gets hurt. She's walked down that path once and I'm sorry to say she may walk down it again. But why should you care, you got your life, work, and a woman. This was a mistake as was bringing Chris to Chicago; I will get her out of town but no thanks to you. Thanks for your time, I have been enlighten."  
  
"Forty-Eight hours to get her and her son back to Miami, once I remove myself from the case. For the record, I'm not doing this for you or Chris, it's for her son." Frank said and walked out the door.  
  
Alex saw the look on his face and knew the meeting didn't go his way. He motioned her to the elevator without speaking.  
  
Once inside the elevator all Frank said, "I just made a deal with the devil." 


	30. Chapter 30

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
They rode back in silence to the warehouse; Alex figured she would find out sooner or later what Frank meant. Once back at the warehouse, Frank immediately went upstairs to his office and started making phone calls. Within an hour, he had the team removed from the case of Tony Demarco's murder; all he had to do now is inform his team.  
  
Frank walked down the stairs and said, "We are officially off the Demarco case."  
  
Alex now knew part of what the comment meant in the elevator, she could guess the other part of the bargain was getting Chris out of Chicago.  
  
Jake said, "Why are we off the case?"  
  
"Because we aren't any closer to solving the case then when we were assign to it. My team is too valuable to be wasting our time on this case. We're an undercover unit and this case is not anywhere near being that. Let Chicago PD handle it." Frank answered and walked back to his office.  
  
Immediately Jake started in on Alex, "Okay, time for you to come clean and tell us what is going on?"  
  
Alex did not want to be in this position, caught in the middle between her coworkers and boss. She said, "I don't know anymore than you do."  
  
"Wrong answer! You the only one that's been with him every time he's talk to Chris or her uncle." Jake pushed.  
  
"I was not privy to the conversation with her uncle, I wasn't in the office with them."  
  
"You really expect us to believe that, well we know who's kissing his ass now." Jake said.  
  
"Enough! Alex doesn't know anymore then the rest of you except for one thing." Frank said.  
  
Once again, he had snuck up behind them and probably heard the whole conversation.  
  
Frank took a chair turned it around and sat down continued, "I have a son and Chris is the mother. When she was placed into my care, we crossed the line before she was kidnapped. I didn't think anything of it, until she was getting sick quite a bit. Then she went back to Miami, I had a friend follow her for a couple of days. When she found out she was pregnant, I found out but she didn't tell me. I was there when he was born, but she still didn't tell me. Then I met Michelle, I moved on with my life and then this case brought her and our son here. Even when I saw him, she still didn't tell me and I haven't told Michelle yet. Since we were not getting anywhere, I removed us off the case; Chris should be back in Miami within forty-eight hours. Now all of you are on the same page and no one is kissing my ass."  
  
"I'm sorry, is there anything we can do?" Jake said.  
  
"You should be apologizing to Alex, I plan to tell Michelle when I know Chris is in Miami, and I will wait until my son shows up on my doorstep just like his mother did."  
  
Sal thought he had just made a deal with the devil. Now he had to get Chris back to Miami without her knowing he made the deal.  
  
Sal walked into the house looking for Chris, the sooner he got it over with the better for everyone involved.  
  
"Hey Uncle Sal." Chris said.  
  
"Hey, kiddo what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, what have you been dong?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I've been doing some snooping and thinking."  
  
"Oh, do I need to sit down for this?"  
  
"Yeah, you probably should. It's time for you, Frankie, and Max to return to Miami."  
  
"What! Oh no, not until I know you not in danger plus you can't go up against Donovan and win."  
  
Sal already knew that but continued, "Chris, you never were involved in the family business and now with Frankie it's not the time to start."  
  
"So, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see my niece's son, two I thought maybe if Frank saw his son things would change between the two of you. You know that the family has it's own way of doing things. We will get our own justice, as far as Frank goes he will keep hitting dead-ends that sooner or later the case will be reassigned. Honey, I know this is going to hurt you but he has moved on and is involved with someone."  
  
Chris' expression did change one bit with the last piece of information her uncle gave her, but inside it was tearing her apart. Then she heard the voice of reason, "What did you expect? You walked out on him and still today you haven't told him about his son. He's great looking do you think he would be without a woman for long?" Chris didn't really want to listen but the voice made a whole lot of sense.  
  
She said, "If you can guarantee me that I won't be coming back here for your funeral, I'll leave."  
  
Sal said, "You know no one can guarantee the future. The longer you're here, the more pain you're going to feel."  
  
"He's got a point, especially that Frank has a girlfriend. Sooner we get away from here, the sooner you can once again start to heal." The voice of reason said.  
  
Chris was tired said, "Okay, I get on it, Frankie, Max, and I will be returning to Miami in the next forty-eight hours."  
  
Sal kissed her forehead and said, "I'm sorry. I hoped it would turn out differently." Walking away he thought that went well, now he would let Donovan know that he had kept his part of the bargain in the morning. 


	31. Chapter 31

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Even though Michelle was back in town, she opted to stay at her brother's for a while which meant that she was not back in Frank's bed. Frank had just gotten in from his morning run when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Frank, it's Sal Aiello."  
  
"I have removed the unit and myself from the case, what about your end?"  
  
"I spoke to Chris last night explaining why she should returned to Miami, without mentioning our bargain."  
  
"She took it hook, line, and sinker?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was agreed with my reasoning."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Chris at all, but I'll take your word for it."  
  
"I never had any reason not to be upfront with you. Our business is concluded, which I hope is for a very long time." Sal answered and hung up the phone.  
  
Chris was about to walk in the kitchen, when she overheard her uncle on the phone. She had heard every word, so they had made a bargain and she was the key to it all. Well, Frank and her uncle were in for a big surprise she thought. Then the voice said, "What you're thinking is living dangerous." "Yeah, well I have always live on the edge of danger why should I stop now." "Because of your son."  
  
Frank didn't know whether he was happy or sad at this point. He wanted Chris to go back to Miami and he wanted her to stay in Chicago, but in the end he knew the right thing for everyone is if she went back to Miami. He called Michelle and invited her to lunch; he would lay the groundwork to tell her about Frankie.  
  
The more Chris thought about the phone call, the angrier she became. By lunchtime she was seeing red, got Frankie dressed and headed to the warehouse.  
  
She rang the buzzer and Cody looked out the 'peephole' to see it was Chris and her son. He opened the door and said, "Hey, Chris."  
  
Chris didn't say anything she just handed Frankie to him and headed up the stairs to Frank's office. Frank was just getting ready to leave to meet Michelle for lunch, when his office door flew open.  
  
"You asshole." She yelled.  
  
"Hello, to you too." He replied.  
  
"Cut the shit, I know about the deal you made with my uncle. What do you two think; I'm a piece in your chess game. Think again."  
  
"Chris, look I would really love to stay and talk, but I have an appointment to get to."  
  
"You can forget your appointment. You're not leaving this office until we get everything straight."  
  
"Too late, I tried that two years ago, you walked out and now it's my turn."  
  
"That's just your style, an eye for an eye. Well if you don't want to do it for me, at least think about your son." She remarked.  
  
"You're skating on thin ice." Frank said.  
  
"Oh, I must have hit a nerve. How do you figure I'm on thin ice, you're the one that hasn't acknowledged you have a son." She replied.  
  
"Whoa, back up here, I'm not the one that keep him a secret."  
  
"My uncle knew even though I didn't tell him and you have better resources than my uncle. I named you as the father on the birth certificate. Tell me Frank, did you know that I gave birth to your son?"  
  
"I was there when he was born." He said with a smirk.  
  
"So, when I opened my eyes that was really you. You didn't bother to stick around did you?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"For your son." Chris replied.  
  
"That excuse is getting old. How do I know he's my son? Are you willing to do a DNA test?"  
  
"No, I won't put my son though that."  
  
"So why are you here?" He said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"I want to know why you want me to leave Chicago so badly that you removed your team from the Demarco case."  
  
"Chris, I've moved on with my life and am in a relationship that I don't want to mess up."  
  
"Oh I get it, with Frankie and me here, it could cause you trouble."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I must have missed something, exactly what did you say?"  
  
Before Frank could answer Michelle walked though the door saying, "Frank, I've been waiting over a half hour and you didn't call to say you were going to be late." Then she saw Chris and raised an eyebrow towards Frank.  
  
Frank swore under his breath and said, "Michelle, this is Chris Harper, she a former DEA agent that I worked with. She was in town and dropped by to say hello. Chris, this is Michelle Dubois."  
  
Michelle could feel the tension in between the two and felt she had to add, "his girlfriend."  
  
She went on to say, "If you wanted to see Frank, I would suggest that you make an appointment to make sure he doesn't have a previous engagement."  
  
Frank looked at Chris pleading, silently asking her not to get into a confrontation with Michelle. Chris saw the look and knew what he was saying, thought "I could really rock his world now." The voice said, "Chris leave it alone, you need to get Frankie and leave." "Like hell I am."  
  
Chris said, "You're right, Michelle I should have been more considerate and call before I dropped by. But then again, I didn't think his son had to make an appointment to see his father. Oh let me reintroduce myself, I'm Chris Harper, the mother of Frank's son." Then she walked out the door, before she reached the steps, Frank grabbed her, and swung her around.  
  
When he did, he saw the tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. "Why?"  
  
Chris said. "Let go of me!" She jerked her arm to get out of grasp when she lost her footing.  
  
The motion caught Frank off guard inadvertently released her causing her to lose her balance and fall down the stairs. All everyone in the warehouse could hear was Chris' screams and the thumps of her body as she hit each step. Then there was silence. 


	32. Chapter 32

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
It all happened so fast, yet everyone was moving in slow motion, Chris land at the bottom of the stairs and when Frank got to her she was not moving.  
  
At the same time Alex and Jake ran over to Chris, Michelle was at the top of the steps watching, Monica handed Frankie to Cody and dialed 911.  
  
"911- what is your emergency?" The operator asked.  
  
"This is Federal Agent Monica Davis, I have an unconscious woman."  
  
"I'm patching you though to the EMS."  
  
"EMS, I have a caller with an unconscious woman. Go head with your information." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"I have a female in her late thirties who fell down a flight of concrete stairs and is unconscious."  
  
"Don't move her, EMS has been dispatched. Is she breathing?"  
  
Monica asked the question and relayed, "She is breathing but it is shallow, there isn't any movement."  
  
"EMS should be arriving."  
  
Cody walked to the door as her heard the sirens approaching.  
  
"They're here." Monica said.  
  
"Ok they can take over from here." The EMS operator said.  
  
They entered immediately going to work on Chris, basic questions about Chris medical history could not be answered since no one knew. They were going to take her to Chicago Memorial.  
  
As Frank was leaving with Alex and Jake he asked, "Monica, please call Miami and get her medical records."  
  
Monica nodded picking up the phone, Cody was still holding Frankie, and Michelle had slip out the door with all the commotion going on.  
  
Monica used her resources to call the DEA in Miami, "May I speak to Captain Castillo, it's concerning Chris Harper."  
  
She was immediately transferred to Captain Castillo, "This is Castillo, who is this?"  
  
"This is Monica Davis, I'm a Federal Agent with the Dept of Justice in Chicago."  
  
Captain Castillo suddenly got butterflies in his stomach said, "What happened?"  
  
"Chris was in an accident and I need her medical records fax to the hospital. Is there any way you can assist me?"  
  
"What kind of accident?" He asked.  
  
"She fell down concrete stairs and right now is being transported to Chicago Memorial Hospital. She was unconscious when they took her."  
  
"Was it an accident or did Frank Donovan push her?" He asked point blank.  
  
Monica was taken by surprise by the facts that he mentioned Frank's name and accused him of pushing her. With anger in her voice she said, "I witnessed the incident and it was an accident. Put that aside, I still need to get her medical records to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
Captain Castillo would find out what happened when he arrived in Chicago, so he said, "Do you have the fax number to the hospital? I will have the records faxed to the hospital within the hour."  
  
"It's 773-266-4100. Thank you for your help."  
  
"Thank you for calling." He replied.  
  
As soon as he hung up with Monica, Edward Castillo looked for Dr. Levy's pager number. He had it during Chris' pregnancy. He dialed the number and put 911 in after his number.  
  
Dr. Levy's pager went off, he looked at the number and didn't recognize it but he knew that 911 meant it was urgent. Even if it was a wrong number, he had to answer it and he excused himself from the patient's room.  
  
He went into his office and dialed the number. He was surprised when Castillo answered.  
  
"This is Michael." He said.  
  
"Michael, I'm sorry to bother you this is Edward Castillo."  
  
"It's been a long time since we talked, the only person we have in common is Chris. What's up?"  
  
Castillo took a deep breath and exhaled, "Chris has been in an accident in Chicago. They called me requesting assistance to get Chris' medical records faxed to the hospital."  
  
"What kind of accident are we talking about?"  
  
"She felled down concrete stairs, when she was transported to the hospital she was unconscious."  
  
"Who called you?"  
  
"An agent that works with Frank Donovan." He said bracing himself for Michael's reaction.  
  
"Shit, did he push her?"  
  
"Agent says no, but then again she works with him."  
  
"Ok, I give me the name and number of the hospital, I'll fax them and find out her condition. I may have to go to Chicago."  
  
"If you go, I go! She should not have been up there in the first place let alone with Frankie."  
  
"You're right. I will call you sooner as I know."  
  
"Thanks." Captain Castillo replied.  
  
Michael called the hospital based on what the doctor said, Michael was going to Chicago. He had his office manager faxed the records including her health surrogate. Called an associate to cover his appointments, had his office manager cancel and reschedule his appointments, called Marcie, and then called Edward.  
  
Edward was making arrangements in case he had to go to Chicago, he also told his staff because after all they were as close to Chris as family. When the phone call came from Michael he was ready.  
  
An hour later, they boarded a flight to Chicago. 


	33. Chapter 33

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Author's note: The reason for the change in rating is because fanfiction.net is removing the rating NC-17, so I was unable to continue posting under that rating. I redid it so the readers that have follow this story was not left hanging. In answer to Nicky's question, she handed Frankie to Cody and we all know Cody character!!!  
  
While Frank, Jake, and Alex were driving to the hospital, he phoned Monica for an update on getting Chris medical records and also asked her to call her uncle. Frank realized after being drilled by the EMS unit on the scene, that it was not going to be easy convincing everyone that she accidentally fell and was not pushed.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Frank went up to the reception desk, flashed his woman-melting smile and asked about Chris. "Chris Harper was brought in a little while ago and I would like to have an update."  
  
The woman at the desk said, "What is your name and relationship?"  
  
"Agent Frank Donovan with the Dept. of Justice and a friend."  
  
"One moment, please." She got up and walked in to the emergency room.  
  
When she returned she said, "I'm sorry, I am unable to give you any information."  
  
"Then, I want to talk to someone who can." Frank had a gut feeling that something had already started that would not allow him to find out anything.  
  
"I see if the doctor attending her, can speak to you." Again she got up and went into the emergency room. Frank was waiting for her to returned when Sal, Max, and Joey arrived.  
  
Joey walked right up to Frank and said, "What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
Frank was not accustom to answering questions and besides that he was not going to start defending himself. He remained silent.  
  
Joey was irritated with his silence said, "Are you hard of hearing or just plain stupid?"  
  
Sal knew it was time to interject before things became nasty said, "Joey, leave it alone. Go sit with Max or go outside, I will handle this."  
  
The woman returned and before she addressed Frank, Sal moved in front of him asking, "My niece was brought to the emergency room. I would like to know what's going on."  
  
The woman looked at Frank then at Sal and said, "Your name?"  
  
"Sal Aiello."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I am unable to give you any information." These were the two names that were given to her to be very cautious with.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sal asked.  
  
Before the woman could answer, Frank said, "I got the same answer which means someone has put us on the black list when it comes to Chris. I would like to know who has that much authority."  
  
The woman had disappeared and reappeared said, "Dr. Brighton will be out in a moment to speak to both of you. Please have a seat."  
  
Frank and Sal looked at each other but said nothing, Frank went to sit by Jake and Alex, and Sal went to sit by Max and Joey. They waited about ten minutes before a doctor opened the emergency room door and walked out.  
  
"Frank Donovan and Sal Aiello." He called.  
  
Both men got up and started walking towards him when he said, "Let's go outside."  
  
Once outside he said, "We have received Ms. Harper's medical records and health surrogate authorization. We have been in constant contact with her physician in Miami. He is airborne and due to arrive here in the next couple of hours. Until then he has left specific instructions not to advise you about her condition or let you see her."  
  
Frank angrily said, "He's only her doctor, what gives him the right to dictate orders?"  
  
Dr. Brighton said, "Not only is Dr. Levy her physician but her health surrogate. Which means while she is unable to make decisions for herself, she has given him the authority to make decisions for her. That gives him the right to dictate orders. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back in the emergency room."  
  
Frank swore under his breath but loud enough for Sal to hear. He started to walk towards the emergency room when Sal stopped him saying, "Did you push her?"  
  
Frank saw red could not believe that her uncle would even ask the question turned and said, "We have always been upfront with each other, I did not push her."  
  
"Then tell me how the hell she ended up here. Every time she is around you she gets hurt emotionally now it's physically."  
  
Frank could understand his concern and to a certain point he was correct but Frank would not admit that to him said, "She overheard our conversation this morning and came to confront me. As usual we had words and then my girlfriend walked in because I was late for our luncheon date. I introduced them and hoped that it would not get ugly. Well, words were exchange between the two and Chris dropped the bomb that she was the mother of my son. I hadn't told Michelle about him yet. After announcing she was the mother of my son, she walked out. I went after her and grabbed her to ask why she did it. She jerked away, lost her footing, and fell down the stairs."  
  
At that moment Monica and Cody arrived with Frankie and Frank's attention was on him. He held out his arms and Monica handed Frankie to him. It was the first time he had held his son and experienced a feeling he would never be able to describe overcame him.  
  
Monica, Cody, and Sal looked at him and walked in the emergency room, leaving him to have time with his son alone. Frank was in awe of his son that looked so much like him whispered, "I'm your daddy."  
  
The plane from Miami had landed, Castillo had decided to go check-in at the hotel with their luggage and meet Dr. Levy at the hospital. Although he was in constant contact with the hospital, he was anxious to get there.  
  
Dr. Levy walked into the emergency room and scanned it; it was not hard to find all the people associated with Chris. Three men were seated in one section, which he assumed was Chris' uncle and bodyguards. Across from them, was a group of five was sitting together. The one holding Frankie could only be Frank Donovan because of the resemblance.  
  
Dr. Levy walked up to the reception area and said, "I'm Dr. Levy from Miami." He knew and felt all eyes on him so he added the 'from Miami' just because.  
  
"We been expecting you Dr., I will buzz you in."  
  
"Thank you." He said as he disappeared in the emergency room. 


	34. Chapter 34

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Michelle had left during all the commotion at the warehouse, called the office to tell them she would not be in the rest of the day and headed to the penthouse. Once there she took a minute to reflect on the last year that she had been with Frank. She knew that the woman she had just met was one of Frank's secrets; the question was how many more were there and how this one is going to affect their lives. She truly loved Frank but she knew although he cared for her, he might never be able to love her. Could she live with that for the rest of her life?  
  
After much deliberation, she wrote the following letter to Frank:  
  
Dear Frank,  
  
I have finally met one of the ghosts that I have been competing with it. I'm not angry that you did not tell me about your son, I have learned with you things in your past are hard for you to talk about. I have accepted it and not pushed you. Today, when I walked in on you and Chris, I felt the tension in the room. I knew there was more to it, then just working on a case a long time ago. A song from the group "Alabama" came to mind when I saw you two. It went like this:  
  
'I saw you staring at each other. I saw your eyes begin to glow. And I could tell you were once lovers. You ain't hiding nothing that I don't know. There's an old flame burning in your eyes. Now that old flame might not be stronger, but it's been burning longer than any spark I might have started in your eyes. And I might be a memory before too long.'  
  
It's been said that if you love someone or thing, sometimes you have to let it go and see if it returns. I am going to stay with my brother until you decide what you need to do. If you decide that you want to continue our relationship and seek custody of your son, I will be more than happy to raise your child as my own. Even if our relationship ends and you need legal help with your son, I will be there for you.  
  
I love you,  
  
Michelle.  
  
As she fold the letter and placed it into the envelope, the tears flow down her face, for deep down in her heart she knew she was saying goodbye.  
  
A half hour after Dr. Levy went in the emergency room, Edward Castillo showed up at hospital. He told the woman at the reception desk who he was and he was immediately buzzed into the emergency room.  
  
Ten minutes after Castillo had arrived both he and Dr. Levy came out of the emergency room. Dr. Levy walked up to Frank and Sal asked them to step outside. Once all four men were outside he said, "I am Dr. Levy and Edward Castillo, I'm am her physician and he is her former boss with the DEA."  
  
Neither Frank nor Sal said anything; they were not interested in introductions, but Chris condition. Dr. Levy sensed this and continued, "Let me start out by informing both of you that I am Chris' chosen health surrogate and what I say is going to happen. Chris suffered a nasty fall accidentally or intentionally, which I can't confirm because she is still unconscious. We have taken tests, what I can tell you are that she doesn't have any internal bleeding or broken bones. She does however have a concussion and swelling in the brain area. She is not breathing on her own."  
  
Sal started to say something when Dr. Levy raised his hand to stop him. "She is in serious condition, we will be monitoring her for the next twenty- four hours. Hopefully the swelling will go down and she will be able to breathe on her own. The next twenty-four hours are crucial in determining how much damage was down by the fall."  
  
"Can I see her?" Frank asked.  
  
"At this time no and probably not until I feel it is good for her. Both of you are the reason she is in the hospital. I will not take the chance of either one of you, hindering her recovery."  
  
Sal was pissed and said, "I am her flesh and blood and you're not. You have no right to tell me I can't see my niece."  
  
"Mr. Aiello, I understand you're upset, however if she wanted you to be involved with decisions she would have named you in charge instead of me. I have asked the hospital to restrain both of you from knowing anything or seeing her. If either one of you attempt to see Chris, I will have you arrested."  
  
Frank understood the tone in the doctor's voice; apparently he cared for Chris far more than meets the eye. Frank asked, "I will do whatever is best for Chris, I only ask that you be so kind as to keep me informed."  
  
Dr. Levy replied, "I will keep you both informed on her condition. The best thing for all of you to do is go home and wait. If you'll leave phone numbers with Edward, we will call when there is news. Where is Frankie?"  
  
"When she came to see me, she brought him with her. One of my agents is looking after him."  
  
"Is anyone on your staff experience to take care him for a while?"  
  
"I'm sure." Frank replied.  
  
Sal interrupted saying, "Frankie's been staying with my wife and daughters, when Chris was not with him. I would rather he stay with the family."  
  
Dr. Levy took a deep breath, "I would rather take him myself, however I have to concentrate on Chris at the moment. I would feel better if he was in the same environment that he has been in the last week. So I will let Sal take him for right now. Be it known that he is to be available to me anytime I ask."  
  
Sal said, "He will be."  
  
Dr. Levy ended with, "Then I suggest you leave here and go about your business. There is nothing for you to do here. I will be here through the night, if there is any change I will contact both of you." 


	35. Chapter 35

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
As soon as Sal and Frank stepped into the emergency room, everyone wanted to know what was going on. Frank took control and explained to everyone Chris's condition.  
  
Joey looked at Frank, "Are you happy? She could die or worst be a vegetable because of your arrogance."  
  
Again Frank was not answering, to defuse the tension between them. Joey pushed on, "You don't give a damn about her and never did."  
  
Frank's patience was wearing thin with Joey, Sal could see this and said, "Joey, now's not the time to point fingers. I'm sure everyone in this room is praying for a positive recovery. We need to get Frankie and leave until the doctor calls us with good news."  
  
Reluctantly, Joey backed down and Monica handed Frankie to him. Sal, Max, Joey, and Frankie left. Monica and Cody left right behind them. Frank, Jake, and Alex were the only ones left.  
  
Alex said, "Would you like us to drive you home and stay a while?"  
  
Frank said, "No, just get me back to my car, I want to be alone."  
  
Alex said, "I don't mean to pry, but shouldn't you call Michelle? Or would you rather we did it?"  
  
"Neither, I can take care my own affairs." By the tone of his voice, Alex knew it was time to leave it alone. They left to take Frank back to the warehouse to get his car.  
  
When Frank arrived home, he didn't bother to turn any lights on as he entered. He went straight to the kitchen to where he kept the liquor. He had not felt the need to take a drink in a long time. He was quite satisfied with beer, but tonight he would need something stronger to help him push away the demons. As he poured his drink, he flipped the light on, and turned around to exit the kitchen when he saw the envelope.  
  
He picked it up and recognized Michelle's handwriting, he could not bring himself to deal with it tonight. He laid it back on the counter for another time and went in the living area to sit on the couch.  
  
Though the fog in his head, he heard his cell phone ringing, he didn't remember how many drinks he poured himself the night before and how he ended up in bed. When he finally answered it, he sound like death warmed over.  
  
"Donovan." He whispered.  
  
"Is this a bad time for you?" Dr. Levy asked.  
  
"Depends who's calling."  
  
"Dr. Levy."  
  
Immediately Frank became wide awake, at least enough to comprehend an intelligent conversation. "How's Chris?"  
  
"She has made progress, but she is still not out of the woods yet."  
  
"Can you put that in plain English, my head is pounding."  
  
"Drunk yourself in a stupor, last night did ya?"  
  
"Just tell me!" Frank yelled.  
  
"Her swelling has gone done considerably, the doctor feels that by noon she should have release all the swelling. But she is not breathing on her own and has regained conscious."  
  
"So what's the next step?"  
  
"Once, the swelling goes down, then we will have a team standing by to assist us when we remove the tube for her to breathe on her own. At that point, we will have to wait and see when she decides to 'wake up" so to speak."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"No, she is not where we want her to be, before seeing or hearing anyone. In your case, it may be weeks before you get to see her."  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice." "We all have choices, but you and Chris have made some bad ones, and unfortunately she is the one that has gotten the short end of the stick. I need to make sure what little stick she has, that it is productive."  
  
"I don't agree with it but I do understand. I only want the best for Chris, I always have." He hung up the phone. 


	36. Chapter 36

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
The swelling was completely gone and it was time that Chris took a breath on her own It was tense in the first few moments, but after she took a breath on her own everyone was relieved. Chris was sent for more tests and all results were positive, so the question was why wouldn't she regain conscious.  
  
Dr. Levy wanted to move Chris to Miami, however the neurosurgeon advised against it. So Dr. Levy and Castillo decided that Dr. Levy would stay one more week, Castillo would return to Miami with Frankie. He would then send one of the guys for a week to sit with her. This would assist in two areas, one being that she would hear a familiar voice and the other was to make sure her uncle and Frank doesn't get to her.  
  
Dr. Levy made the calls to both Frank and Sal to meet him at his hotel. He explained that Chris was breathing by herself and that all the tests ran were positive but she was still not regaining consciousness. He went on to say that he would be here another week and that Castillo was going back to Miami the next day. That is when he dropped the bomb and told them he wanted Frankie to return with him.  
  
"No, not as long as Chris is here." Her uncle said.  
  
"Need I remind you that you have no choice? I will do whatever it takes to fulfill her wishes."  
  
"You mean to tell me that this is Chris' choice, I find that hard to believe. She's family."  
  
"Only when it's convenient for you. Anyway, I knew you would question it so here is a copy."  
  
Sal scanned the highlighted area and true to his word, Chris had spelled it out clear as day. He knew she had set it up so tight that it was not worth even trying. "Ok, you win I will have Frankie here by seven tonight." Sal said and walked away.  
  
Frank was silent long enough for Sal to get out of earshot said, "Thank you, I really didn't like the idea of my son being in that environment. I don't agree with him going to Miami, being his father I don't know if I will let that happen."  
  
"You also were named in the paperwork, her wishes were for you to be part of Frankie's life but not in your custody."  
  
"She had it all figured out didn't she?" He asked.  
  
"She tried her hardest to do the right thing all along."  
  
"Was the right thing to deny me knowing my son?"  
  
"No, I told her many times as a father you had that right. I tried every chance I got to convince Chris to tell you."  
  
"If you were so concerned, why didn't you do it yourself?"  
  
"It wasn't my call."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"No, I don't believe it will help her recovery."  
  
"Ok, I will abide by your decision, but I won't guarantee for how long. Can I at least have a daily update on her?"  
  
"Yes." Dr. Levy said because he saw the concern in his eyes even though he tried to hide it.  
  
One week later  
  
Chris had still not regained consciousness, and Frank had called everyday for an update. Dr. Levy was leaving to return to Miami, and DEA agent Muller was up here for a week.  
  
"Chris, I just wanted you to know that I'm returning to Miami, but not leaving you. There is no reason for you not to open your eyes, so I am hoping that you decide your son is worth it."  
  
The little voice said, "Do you hear that? The doctor is leaving, now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Sleep, sleep, and sleep. Everyone just needs to leave me alone especially you."  
  
"As much as I would like to, then I wouldn't be doing my job."  
  
"I don't have to feel anything while I'm in this place, no decisions, no worries, and especially no heartaches."  
  
"Need I remind you that you chose this particular heartache?"  
  
"Go away. I hear another voice, oh no it Muller, he's a chatter box he drive me crazy!"  
  
"If you open your eyes you won't have to put up with him."  
  
"This might prove interesting, let's see how he bares his soul."  
  
Frank had spent the last week thinking about what to do with everyone in his life: Michelle, Frankie, and Chris. He didn't have answers but he was going to start to get them. The first thing he did was open the envelope addressed to him from Michelle.  
  
He must have read the letter a thousand times and every time it pulled at his heartstrings because he was being unfair to Michelle. He picked up the phone and called her.  
  
"Hello." Michelle answered.  
  
"Hi, it's Frank, is it too late to talk?"  
  
"It's never too late for you. I miss you."  
  
"I wanted to know if you are free tomorrow night for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, your place?"  
  
"Meet me here and we'll go out."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Sevenish."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Frank said as he hung up the phone. He would talk to Michelle, but there would be no promises. Maybe he could savage his relationship because she loved him. 


	37. Chapter 37

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
For a change Michelle was right on time; she usually was late for every appointment but not this one. Michelle was nervous because Frank didn't give her an indication why he wanted to take her to dinner. Was it to continue the relationship or break it? Either way she had decided that she was going to fight, Chris had given up her chance at Frank long before Michelle ever entered in the picture.  
  
She did a quick sweep over her dress and rang the doorbell. Frank was not expecting her to be on time and wasn't quite ready, but went to answer the door.  
  
"You have a key, why didn't you let yourself in? He asked.  
  
Michelle was silent and just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You look beautiful." Frank complimented her.  
  
She reached up and ran her hand lovingly across his face and said, "You look tired."  
  
Frank smiled she was so perceptive of his moods; it was like she had made it a point to know and know what to say. "I am."  
  
"I was just finishing get ready, actually I thought you would be late."  
  
"I'm turning a new leaf, trying to work on my weaknesses."  
  
"I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole, have a seat or grab some wine, I'll be ready in a few."  
  
"Okay." She said as she looked around, he hadn't changed anything that she had changed when she moved it. That was a good sign, she just wished that she had not given in to Frank and given up her apartment so soon.  
  
Frank came downstairs and they left to go to dinner. Frank took her to a quaint restaurant at the edge of the city. They had a small-secluded table, if Michelle hadn't known better; you would think they were having a romantic tryst.  
  
They ordered drinks and were silent while each examined the menu. After the waiter took the order, Michelle decided to 'plead' her case with Frank.  
  
"How is she doing?" She asked deliberately not using her name.  
  
Frank noticed that she didn't use Chris' name said, "Ok, I guess there hasn't been a change since Chris has been in."  
  
"What are they saying?" She continued.  
  
"Not much especially to me. All Chris' tests were negative but they don't know why Chris isn't regaining consciousness."  
  
"Have you seen her?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm not allowed too, I can only call for updates."  
  
Michelle suppressed a laugh at that; big bad Federal Agent Donovan could not get to her. She doubted that, Frank had something up his sleeve.  
  
"Where is Frankie?"  
  
Frank felt like he was on trial with all the questions, after all she was an attorney said, "In Miami."  
  
"What is he doing in Miami?"  
  
As much as Frank was getting irritated, he knew Michelle had a right to know and because of her profession she would do it by asking questions. "Chris' doctor has power to make decisions while Chris is unable."  
  
"She must have known something may happen in order to be prepared."  
  
"The profession Chris is in dictates to have every aspect of her life covered, especially with a child."  
  
"So are you just going to let her railroad you again with your son?"  
  
"Chris is not doing that, she is doing what she thinks is best for Frankie."  
  
"Frank now is the time to be realistic about the situation. If you going to strike you need to do it while she is vulnerable. This is where I can assist you."  
  
"What exactly are we talking about?"  
  
"Well, I believe we can petition for you to have temporary custody of your son. This would be just until she is better, then we can readdress the situation."  
  
"You think any court is going to give a single man in the profession I'm in custody?"  
  
"This is the 21st century, more men are getting custody of their children. Besides that you have a stable job and relationship, the court would be reviewing you and me. She gave you this right when she named you on the birth certificate and in the court's eye a two-parent home is always better than single parent."  
  
Frank had to give Michelle credited, she was fighting to be with the one she loved. As an attorney, she would use every resource available to her. 


	38. Chapter 38

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank took Michelle to her brother's apartment; unceremiously kissed her on the cheek, and told her he would be in touch soon.  
  
He went up to the penthouse and went to the cabinet that he kept the liquor in. He poured himself some and looked out the window. Standing there, he thought that this is the third time Chris could be used as a bargaining chip. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach and decided he would not allow it to happen.  
  
Chris could hear voices but was unable to recognize whom they belong to until one voice was left, Muller. He was chatting away and Chris thought, "Why don't everyone just leave me alone?"  
  
The little voice in head replied, "Because you're lying here like a bump on a log."  
  
"So, I just want to be left alone."  
  
"No you don't, you're just waiting to hear his voice."  
  
"I've given up on him a long time ago." Chris said.  
  
"Really, I would have never known."  
  
"Why am I even talking to you?"  
  
"Because I am the voice of reason."  
  
"You don't have any reason."  
  
"You haven't asked the right questions."  
  
Chris focused back to the sound of Muller's voice this was her way of ignoring the nagging voice. Muller was just rambling on and her thoughts drifted back to Frank.  
  
The voice returned, "I knew it wouldn't be long before he claimed your thoughts."  
  
"Go away." Chris answered.  
  
"No can do. You are stuck with me for life! But to be truthful (by the way which you are not being) I don't want to spend it in a room."  
  
"Then go bother someone else."  
  
"When are you going to understand, I'm here for the duration?"  
  
"How can I think when you're always here?"  
  
Frank had a sleepless night again; ever since Chris' accident he hadn't got a good night's sleep. He still woke up confused about how to handle Chris, Frankie, and Michelle. For a man who always thought he was in control, he didn't have a clue of what he wanted.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Frank had called everyday and there was still no change in Chris' condition. Another DEA agent arrived from Miami on the pretense that hearing familiar voices would help Chris' recovery. Frank knew it was to make sure he didn't get to her.  
  
Michelle hadn't heard from Frank, she made her last attempt at the dinner, but knew it was useless. She decided to become a memory 


	39. Chapter 39

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
As Frank was driving to work a couple of days later, he was tried of the same old radio station he had been listening to so he pushed the scan button. Frank was at a stoplight when he heard:  
  
You see in all my life  
  
I've never found What I couldn't resist What I couldn't turn down I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
  
But I can't walk away from you  
  
Before the song could finish, the radio had continued to scan and he could not retrieve the station that it was playing on. He was so intent on finding the station that he didn't realize that the light had turned green until he heard the honking behind him.  
  
All day that song played in his mind, he had never heard it before but as fate would have it, it reminded him of Chris. He called the hospital to check on her and her condition hadn't changed.  
  
Everyone saw the difference in Frank that day but no one knew why and in the last few weeks anything said about Chris was a touchy subject. They all wanted to help him but didn't know how so the best thing was to let him work it out himself.  
  
Frank analyzed most of the day why he had heard that particular verse of the song. He thoughts kept repeating the same verse, "But I can't walk away from you." Every time he thought the words he felt a magnet drawing him closer to Chris. His voice of reason took the opportunity, "It's time you make the decision."  
  
"What decision?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that you want to see her?"  
  
"Yeah, but you forgot, I can't go near her"  
  
"When has someone telling you no ever stopped you?"  
  
"It hasn't."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? She's willing you to come to see her."  
  
"Okay, she is driving me crazy, that I'm actually having a conversation in my with myself."  
  
"No, I'm called you conscious. Do the right thing"  
  
Frank knew whoever was talking to him was right; he needed to see and talk to her. He would do it tonight but first he had an errand to run.  
  
Chris was listening to Agent Greene ramble on; Mueller must have gone back to Miami. Chris wanted to open her eyes, but not to see Greene or anyone else. She wanted to see Frank but she knew it would be when hell freezes over.  
  
"Give him time, he will come." Her voice of reason said.  
  
"Is that like, if you build it they will come?"  
  
"You're being a wise-ass again. He will come, you just have to have faith."  
  
"Why would he even want to see me? Especially after I told his girlfriend he had a son."  
  
"Because he loves you."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, it'll blow my cover."  
  
"No it won't, you were the best when it came to being undercover."  
  
"You mean I've haven't loss my touch?"  
  
"Maybe if you decide to wake up, he'll come then."  
  
"I like where I am."  
  
"No you don't, besides you can't stay here forever. Sooner or later a decision will have to be made." "Thanks for the info, I'm going to sleep for awhile."  
  
"You know I hate when you do this." 


	40. Chapter 40

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
Frank had spent hours shopping for the 'perfect' ring, if one could be found. During that time he thought he was crazy for what he was about to do. Every time doubt showed itself, the voice of reason would win out. Frank had a plan and he really didn't care if it backfired, he believed with a little nudging that if Chris heard his voice it would help her recovery. Tonight he decided that it was time to do things his way.  
  
After several hours, he finally found the ring and brought it. Tonight he would clean out his closet and face all his demons. He would also take on some of Chris' if he needed too. He thought about telling his team about his plan, but decided against it, he would have to do this on his own and pray he would be successful.  
  
Agent Greene had finally left for the evening, Chris wanted to open her eyes just to get rid of him. She knew what everyone was trying to help her with her recovery. Only one person would be able to do that. His name was Frank Donovan.  
  
Frank set his alarm for three am, his plan was to get up, dress in orderly clothes, drive to the hospital, and sneak in Chris' room. He felt the wee hours of the morning would be better so he would not be detected as easily.  
  
The alarm went off and he put his plan in motion, he was in Chris' room before anyone saw him. Now he had to figure out where to begin.  
  
Chris heard footsteps but knew no one should be in her room, she wanted to open her eyes but then she heard someone sit in the chair next to her bed.  
  
Chris thought, "Who's here to bare their soul now?"  
  
As she completed that thought, she heard his voice. Her mind knew who it was but was not registering it fast enough, so she must be dreaming. "No, you're not dreaming, wake up a little so you can here what he has to say." The voice of reason said.  
  
"No, I'm not interested."  
  
"Yes, you are now focus."  
  
Frank's voice seemed to be ever so clear at that moment. So far he had said he didn't know where to begin but he would start with an explanation she refused to hear when they were in Washington.  
  
He held her hand and said, "I want you to know the truth about what happen to Serena, my wife. We were very young at the time of our marriage, I was just starting with the FBI and she was able to stay at home. I had a special talent for being able to reason with people especially when they were irrational. Because of this, the FBI started grooming me for a hostage negotiator. I was called to a hostage situation and after ten hours thought I had it under control until an innocent woman was killed. For that moment on I vowed I would become the best negotiator no matter what it took. I put in long hours and mastered my talents, in return it took me away from my wife a lot. My closest friends told me that my wife was seeing someone on the side, which I didn't believe. One day I set her up and found out it was true. I came home earlier than expected and found her in bed with a guy. The guy turned out to be the husband of the woman that was killed. He had blamed me for her death and sought revenge. He pulled out a gun and before I knew it, I instinctively fired my gun killing both of them. It was covered up because Serena was a senator's daughter. I took six months off and vowed I would not let anyone or anything get that close to me ever again."  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Chris are you listening to this? Wow, I think it's time to open the eyes." The voice of reason said.  
  
"No, let's see what else he has to say."  
  
"Oh you're loving this."  
  
"You bet your sweet ass I am."  
  
"Ah I don't have an ass."  
  
Frank still holding her hand took a deep breath and continued, "I was driving yesterday and the radio was scanning for a brief moment I heard part of a song. I don't know the author or title, couldn't find the station it was playing on, but it stuck in my head and it made me realize how much I love you."  
  
"Way to go Donovan, you finally said it. Chris are you still with us?"  
  
"Can you be quiet, I want to hear." "The song went something like this:  
  
I could walk away from anyone  
  
I ever knew  
  
But I can't walk away from you  
  
As much as I wanted to, I couldn't forget you."  
  
"Tell him the song is "Shameless" by Garth Brooks."  
  
"I know your doctor friend from Miami doesn't want me near you and I can understand why, but I am willing to take the risk. "  
  
"Okay now would be a good time to say something here." The voice of reason said.  
  
Frank removed his hand from Chris' and reached in his pocket to get the ring. He took her hand once again and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I hope you can feel this ring I'm placing on your finger, hell I hope you like it when you see it. If you don't we'll go and pick a new one out. Anyway, I want you to see this ring when you open those beautiful green eyes of yours and know I love you. Chris I know you can hear me, so will you marry me?"  
  
"Chris are you there, please say something to this man, I don't want to be here forever."  
  
"Leave me alone, I am savoring the moment, that the great Frank Donovan has been humbled."  
  
Frank waited a few minutes and didn't get a response. He thought for sure he would, defeated he got up bent over Chris and kissed her on the forehead. Before he left her bedside he whispered in her ear, "I love you past, present, and future."  
  
Panic stricken the voice of reason said, "Don't let him walk out, at least tell him the name of the song and singer. I would be happy with this."  
  
Frank reached the door when he heard a whisper, "Shameless by Garth Brooks and yes."  
  
Slowly he turned around and looked into the most beautiful green eyes. 


	41. Epilogue

OLD FLAME  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chris returns (sequel to Frank's Match)  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
Three months later  
  
Her wedding day had finally arrived and she was so nervous even though she had been living with Frank the past two months. Once she decided to answer Frank, events happened really fast. She could remember it as if it was yesterday.  
  
Frank reached the door when he heard a whisper, "Shameless by Garth Brooks and yes."  
  
Slowly he turned around and looked into the most beautiful green eyes. He just stood there until he realized that she had actually spoke and open her eyes.  
  
He rushed to the bed for fear it would not last and pressed the button to call the nurse.  
  
When room 609 nurses' call button sounded and lit up, the attending nurse just stared at it. It took a minute to register that the patient was in a "comatose" stage and the button was going off.  
  
She immediately called the charge nurse on the floor to alert her. When the nurse ran into the room the first thing she saw was Frank.  
  
"Sir, what are doing in here? This is not normal visiting hours and the visitors are restricted for this patient."  
  
"Never mind about that, can't you see that your patient has regained consciousness. Don't you have to notify someone?"  
  
The nurse looked over at Chris who was smiling with her eyes open. "Oh my." She said as she ran out of the room.  
  
It was another couple of days before Chris was discharged from the hospital. Dr. Levy had asked for another set of tests to be run and had talked to Chris extensively.  
  
After hearing how she regain consciousness, he felt he made the wrong decision as far as Frank Donovan was concerned. More so when Chris told him he proposed to her and she accepted. All that mattered now was that she was happy.  
  
Frank had managed to leave Chris' side during the tests and tell his team what he did.  
  
"Does this mean you'll be resigned as our fearless leader?" Cody asked.  
  
"Just long enough to have a honeymoon. I think we've made too much progress for me to leave now."  
  
"I really was worried for a minute, figured now that you had a family, you wouldn't want to take any unnecessary chances."  
  
"Yes, I do have a family but I also have an extended family with all of you. Besides I don't think Chris would let me."  
  
Jake laughed as he said, "Already henpecked!"  
  
"Okay that's where we draw the line, I have to get back to the hospital." After he left everyone was happy for him, Chris and especially Frankie.  
  
As Frank was driving Chris to the airport, he said, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"  
  
"Yes, I have many things to take care of, one being our son."  
  
"I know but I want to know that you are returning here to be with me."  
  
"Big, bad Agent Donovan is insecure. See this ring, it's our commitment and I will be back." Chris leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"If you don't, I promise I will hunt you down this time."  
  
Chris spent a month in Miami getting all her affairs in order to make the move. The house was for sale, the furniture sold, everything she wanted to keep was packed and shipped to Frank.  
  
The last two months, Frankie and Chris were living with Frank in the penthouse. Although they were living under the same roof, they were not sharing the same bed. This frustrated Frank to no end, this was the last day out of sixty that he would have to take a cold shower. Chris had insisted that they have separate rooms until the wedding day and Frank reluctantly agreed. He was just so happy to have Chris and Frankie with him that he would agree to anything.  
  
Chris paced the floor waiting for her uncle since he was giving her away. She didn't feel comfortable wearing the traditional white dress, so she opted for a lovely peach gown with a crown of flowers instead of a veil.  
  
Uncle Sal finally arrived to walk her down the aisle, but before he did that he said, "You are the only person that could bring the lawful and "unlawful" together in the same room!"  
  
"Really, are you admitting you're unlawful?" She teased.  
  
"No, but look out in the church sanctuary, there are DEA agents from Miami, relatives from the "family", and then there a mixture of doctors and undercover agents. Who else can stake that claim at their wedding?"  
  
"You know I can't help the family I was born into and the profession I chose would be a conflict. For just one day, let's pretend you're all family and friends enjoying a wedding."  
  
With that Chris signaled for the music to start playing the wedding march, which was "Endless Love". They walked towards the alter; her uncle was right about everyone and their brother being there. As she passed Bruce, he winked and smiled at her, he knew that despite everything, he made it possible for two of his best friends to be happy.  
  
She finally reached Frank and he held out his hand for her. Everyone seemed to disappear for they only saw one another as they spoke their vows.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.  
  
Frank did just that and a little bit more as they walked down the aisle towards the doors.  
  
The reception was wonderful and grand; everyone was getting along without any conflicted. Chris walked over to the band and spoke to the leader singer.  
  
"The bride has dedicated this song to her groom and requested that this be their dance on the floor."  
  
As the music began, Chris took Frank's hand and let him to the dance floor. They held each other as words to the song started:  
  
Well I'm shameless  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
I'll do anything you  
  
Want me to I'll do anything at all And I'm standing here For all the world to see Oh baby, that's What's left of me Don't have very far to fall  
  
You know now I'm not A man who's ever been Insecure about the world I've been living in I don't break easy I have my pride But if you need To be satisfied  
  
I'm shameless, oh honey I don't have a prayer Every time I see you Standin' there I go down upon my knees  
  
And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise Oh, but you convinced me otherwise I'll do anything you please  
  
You see in all my life I've never found What I couldn't resist What I couldn't turn down I could walk away from anyone I ever knew But I can't walk away from you  
  
Frank whispered in her ear, "So this is the whole song. You are going to pay for this!"  
  
Chris replied, "I can't wait."  
  
They held each other on the dance floor for everyone to see as the song continued:  
  
I have never let anything have  
  
This much control over me I work too hard to Call my life my own And I've made myself a world And it's worked so perfectly But it's your world now I can't refuse I've never had So much to lose Oh, I'm shameless  
  
You know it should be easy For a man who's strong To say he's sorry or admit When he's wrong I've never lost anything I've ever missed But I've never been In love like this  
  
Frank showed everyone how much he loved her and kissed her so passionately, still in the middle of the dance floor. As the song finished playing:  
  
It's out of my hands  
  
I'm shameless I don't have the power now I don't want it anyhow So I got to let it go  
  
Oh I'm shameless, shameless As a man can be You make a total fool of me I just wanted you to know  
  
Oh, I'm shameless I just wanted you to know Oh, I'm shameless Oh, I'm down on my knees Shameless  
  
As the song "Shameless" by Garth Brooks ended, Chris and Frank left the reception to begin their life together. 


End file.
